Ninfómana y Descarada
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Antes fui inocente, soñadora, y vivas; ahora vivas, sexy y sensual. Soy lo que muchas mujeres quieren ser, soy la que tiene muchos hombres a sus pies, soy Serena Winston, fuego y pasión, Ninfómana y Descarada, esa soy yo. UA 3 cap arriba, pov Darien
1. 01Prologo

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Antes fui inocente, soñadora, y vivas; ahora vivas, sexy y sensual. Soy lo que muchas mujeres quieren ser, soy la que tiene muchos hombres a sus pies, ****soy Serena Winston, fuego y pasión, Ninfómana y Descarada, esa soy yo.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Prologo**

**¿Me acompañan?**

Tal párese que el día que tanto ansíe, ya había llegado, la sensación de adrenalina corre por mis venas; todos estos años de completo goce se unen de ahora en adelante, solo para demostrarle al mundo entero, que no soy la misma de antes, no soy aquella que hace años, vivía en el mundo donde los príncipes encantados llegan a salvarte del dragón, ¡NO! Esta vez solo me verán como algo inalcanzable, por que para su dolor, seré yo la dueña de sus fantasías, más no de su realidad. Talvez todos estén confundidos al leer esto, pero que se le puede hacer, tengo la costumbre de estar siempre en el presente, y no mirar el pasado, aunque, el camino es largo, y no hay nada de malo irme por esta vez al pasado, donde todo empezó, donde todo inicio, donde solo una imagen me convirtió en lo que hoy soy, no solo la mas prestigiada estudiante de economía, ni la mujer mas hermosa y deseable , si no que me convirtió en una experta amante, la mejor debería alabar yo para mi ego. Mi nombre es Serena Michelle Winston, tengo 23 años, soy de ojos celestes, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, piel blanca, y un cuerpo envidiable (Menos para mis amigas que no tienen nada que envidiar), hace 11 años atrás mi mundo se vino abajo, todo lo que yo soñaba se destruyo, todo con lo que fantaseaba se acabo, pero aunque llore en silencio, y maldije entre dientes, nunca mostré debilidad a aquellos que me lastimaron; ahora las cosas serán diferentes, ella simplemente me vera como todo lo que ella querrá ser, y el me mirara como su dulce, e "inocente" prometida, jjajajjajaj, a la cual después de tantos años de negación querrá amar, y et etc ETC. Si, ya me se esos argumentos, es mas mi vida parece esos cuentos donde la chica comprometida con alguien mayor que ella, se va a un internado para señoritas, y permanece inocente y soñadora, solo ansiando que los años pasen rápido para ir al encuentro con su prometido, que la negaba durante la estadía de ella en el internado , pero cuando la ve toda convertida en una mujer, deja su vida de libertinaje, y la ama como si fuese el aire que respirase, y la venera mas por ser el quien le de su primer beso, y bla bla bla… ¡Ah! También que el sabe que es su primer amor, su primera ilusión, y su primer todo, SI, esa debería ser mi historia, pero no lo es… no soy esa estupida que pensaba entregarle a ese tarado, sus años de ilusión, no ¡que va!, las diferencias entre esa historia de mentira, y la mía, es que la protagonista debería ser todo una santita, una mojigata, y estar anhelando el momento de que su amado prometido la vea con ojos de mujer, y yo, solo ansío el momento de que Darién Shield mi "querido", pero sexi prometido me vea, y se babee al ver la belleza en la que me e convertido, y ante todo, daré inicio a todo lo aprendido, por que si el creía que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados durante estos años, solo estudiando, y preparándome para ser una estupenda esposa, pues se va a joder, por que yo le voy a cobrar con creces cada una de mis lagrimas. Ja, es que el no sabe con quien se mete, pues la niña dulce e inocente que era antes, se a esfumado, solo para darle vida a una mujer sensual, talentosa, y con gracia, pero sobre todo, con muchas ganas de jugar con lo prohibido. Os invito a todos, a conocer mi historia, una historia que los ara entrar en la mente de los jóvenes desenfrenados, aquellos que se divierten sin importar las consecuencias, aquellos que toman la palabra "no te atrevas" a un reto por superar. Como les mencione Antes fui inocente, soñadora, y vivas; ahora vivas, sexy y sensual. Soy lo que muchas mujeres quieren ser, soy la que tiene muchos hombres a sus pies, soy Serena Winston, fuego y pasión, Ninfómana y Descarada, esa soy yo.

Bueno que puedo decir, seré masoquista de verdad. Pero que se le puedo hacer, solo me resta decirles que si quieren me acompañen en esta historia, que me llena de felicidad, jejjeje, es sencillo para mi escribir desenfreno (digo apenas voy para 18, se mucho de eso XD jajajaja:=) bueno nos vemos.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	2. 02Dependencia

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Antes fui inocente, soñadora, y vivas; ahora vivas, sexy y sensual. Soy lo que muchas mujeres quieren ser, soy la que tiene muchos hombres a sus pies, ****soy Serena Winston, fuego y pasión, Ninfómana y Descarada, esa soy yo.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Ninfómana y descarada**

**Dependencia**

Con su cabello azabache, su piel morena, y sus ojos azul noche, el hijo pequeño de los Shield era catalogado como el próximo SEX SIMBOL de todo Japón. Tenía solo 10 años cuando yo lo conocí, en ese momento quede impactada con su porte, con su elegancia, con su sonrisa, con su amabilidad y su preocupación por los demás, todo lo diferente a mí, que con 7 años, seguía siendo muy patosa (según mis padre eso mejoraría al tiempo), torpe hasta morir, y nada agraciada, con el cabello rubio en mi singular peinado, mis ojos celestes y simples, rechonchona como cerdito, con pecas por todo mi rostro… OK tenía la autoestima por el piso, pero ¿qué se puede hacer cuando tu propia madre te decía que ibas a ser una ballena cuando crecieras, y que ni un hombre te iba a querer? Si la madre que te trajo al mundo te ve como el error más grande su vida, tengan por seguro que su seguridad se va a pique. Es por eso que quede prendada de Darien, era un niño de lo más atento conmigo, se desvivía por mí, me consolaba cuando mi mama me avergonzaba frente a todo el nido de víboras de la alta sociedad, que para mí que sus millones venían de la tanda de veneno que destilaban sus lenguas viperinas, es que, esa gente tenía millones, y eran tan insoportable como un grano en el culo que no te lo quitabas ni con arsénico.

-Perdonen los horribles modales de mi hija, todavía no aprende a comer como señorita- decía mi mama en cada reunión de té. Estaba claro que no tenia los modales de una señorita de alta sociedad, pero que niña a los siete años lo tiene- si lo hay guarden sus comentarios por favor. Lo que más me molestaba era que mi madre nunca me atendía, mi papa viajaba mucho y no sabía cómo era el trato con mi madre, era vergonzoso ir a una reunión de té con esas viejas chismosas, y que nadie se ocupara por peinarme o arreglarme decentemente para la ocasión. Y por la culpa de mi madre, por que la culpa es de ella, y mía por ser tan ilusionada, me enamore de Darien, que siempre salía a mi rescate; le pedía a sus empleadas que me ayudaran a vestir, que me dieran de comer, y que me enseñaran algo de modales, pero, todo llega a su final, y así fueron las vistas a donde Darien. Las reuniones de Te, se realizaban después en el club de gente estirada, y no en la casa de mi ex amado. Gea, la madre de Darien, viendo el trato de nosotros cuando niños, le comento a su esposo, Don Mamoru que sería buena idea una boda concertada, que uniría los dos imperios mas grande de comunicación global, y déjenme decirles que cuando la idea llego a mis oídos no fue más que emocionarme mas y mas. Estaba alegre de contento, me casaría con el amor de mi vida, y sabía que su trato conmigo no era indiferente, o, eso pensaba yo. Días después de haber escuchado lo de la boda concertada, mandaron a Darien y a Yashamaru, ¡Dios!, que despistada he salido, perdónenme mis queridos lectores, es que estaba rememorando cuando la presencia de Darien eclipsaba hasta el más sexi actor de cine. Yashamaru, de 13 años, un chico hermoso, podría aportar que mas que Darien, pero en ese momento no lo veía así, era encantador con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los labios rosados , el cabello castaño heredado de Gea, y los ojos grises en tonalidad oscura, era algo para babear. Yashamaru a pesar de ser mucho mayor que yo, disfrutaba el estar conmigo, y siempre lo hizo, en el encontré un hermano, un amigo, y mucho más de lo que alguien puede imaginar. Fue mi caballero de brillante armadura, pero nunca le preste atención, solo veía a Darien, mi niño hermoso como le decía en secreto. La cuestión es que a los dos los mandaros a USA a estudiar, y desde ese momento me propuse algo, ser alguien mejor para Darien, ser la mejor mujer que pudiera existir.

Comencé con mi cuidado personal, si bien mi mama no me tenia niñeras, o sirvientas, aprendí sola a cuidar de mi cabello, de mis uñas, de mi cuerpo. Deje de comer menos, no lo suficiente para padecer anorexia, pero deje de comer mucha comida chatarra, vestía con bléiser en tonos pasteles, quería parecer mayor, quería estar a la altura de él. Todo lo que hacía era para Darien, aplique más en la escuela, aprendí varios idiomas, quería que él se sintiera orgullosa, aunque mis modales no eran la mar de presentables, pero lo que trato de decir es que desde que él se fue, cada paso que yo daba lo hacía pensando en el, cada vez que miraba al frente me proponía a caminar por él, y todo y siempre fue por él.

En la estadía de los hermanos Shield en USA, los dos primeros años recibí cartas de los dos, pero al tercer año, solo recibía de Yashamaru, yo a todo esto, seguía mandándole cartas a Darien, contándole mis logros, diciéndole que era muy buena en matemáticas, gramática, ciencias, en fin todas las materias se me iban bien, y que estaba poco a poco puliendo mis modales. Pero no recibí respuesta. El día más emocionante de mi vida fue cuando me bajo mi primer periodo, tenía 12 años, y pensaba que ya era una mujercita, que ya podía ser presentada ante la sociedad como una flor que apenas estaba abriendo sus pétalos. Gea, de tanta emoción le conto a Mamoru, y este hizo enseguida mandar a buscar a sus hijos, era momento de hacer público nuestro compromiso.

Se organizo una gran fiesta, en donde se invitaron a las más acomodadas familias de todo Japón, pero también a los socios de nuestros padres. Para ese día, mi madre me compro un vestido, que yo odie en ese mismo instante. Estaba claro que ella no sabía cuál era mi taya, pues este no me quedaba grande…. !!!ME QUEDABA ENORME!!!, y ¿Qué decir del color?, "Naranja no me pierdo", huy, es que ese día, odie mas a mi madre de la que ya la odiaba, pero no había marcha atrás, no tenía nada decente que ponerme, y ya estaba vestida, y peinada con un feo moño, pero bueno, ahora que caigo en cuenta tal vez si mi madre hubiera sido más abnegada conmigo, hubiera hecho que yo me viera visto bien en la gala de mi compromiso, y por tanto no hubiera pasado lo que paso.

Mínimo gala de quince años con énfasis en matrimonio, fue la celebración, quince años, porque no me dejaron presentarnos ni a mí ni a Darien hasta que fueran las doce, y matrimonio, porque no vi a mi prometido hasta que llegamos al centro de la sala, y saben, no fue como me lo imagine, fue horrible, ahí estaba el, con quince años, hermoso, divino, todo un adonis, el cabello lo llevaba mas largos, su cuerpo se había puesto más musculoso, y estaba enfundado en un saco gris, que lo hacía ver más mayor de lo que ya era, pero no en el termino malo, se veía más maduro, muy apetecible para cualquier mujer, y yo no fui la excepción. Si hubieran visto su rostro, estaba más que asqueado cuando me vio, pero eso en ese momento no me importaba, solo me importaba el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, viéndome (no de buena manera, pero ahí estaba el), en cambio, a lo lejos escuchaba el murmullo de la gente diciendo que la prometida era una mala elección, una falta de gusto, es que era una deshonra como futura esposa, pero escuche sin llorar esos horribles comentarios porque al frente mío estaba el.

-Esta noche me honra en anunciar el compromiso- hasta ahí fui consciente de que mi futuro suegro llevaba un buen tiempo con su discurso, pero por más que trataba de prestarle atención, mis sentidos estaban con Darien.

-De mi hijo menor Darien Shield, y la heredera del "Imperio Tsu-nishi" Serena Michelle Winston- y ahí vi como el rostro de Darien paso de asco a horror, yo no entendía por qué su actitud, era como si él no supiera nada y no estaba lejos de la realidad. Mamoru mando a Darien a que inaugurara el baile conmigo, y que les puedo decir, yo estaba soñando, pero pronto mi sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. Bailamos una pieza completa sin que ni uno de los dos entablara conversación; mi corazón lo sentía a mil, y tenía un nudo demasiado fuerte en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, estaba tan emocionada, que no me di cuenta en qué momento termino la pieza, y como se nos acercaba una hermosa chica de no más de 15,de un cuerpo no tan impactante, pero sí que era bonita, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verdes y debo decir que estaba muy bien arreglada, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, que si no fuese porque ella no tenía mucho busto hubiera pasado por cabaretera .

-¿Me permite bailar con el prometido Señorita Winston?- se dirigió a mí con ese asentó extranjero. Para no parecer grosera ni mimada, le di el pase para que bailara con él, ¡Que estúpida fui!, la muy zorra, era su NOVIA, su novia, y yo, que pintaba en ese cuadro: La cuernuda, pero yo no lo sabía.

Observe atenta como los dos bailaba, sin pasar por alto las sonrisas que se daban, o las conversaciones al oído que compartían, me sentí frágil en ese momento, ¿Por qué conmigo no fue así?, pero antes de que las lagrimas salieran a flote, vino mi caballero de brillante armadura, y me saco a bailar.

-Debo decir que estoy enojado con tu madre- expreso con un pucherito.

-Y eso a que se debe, pensaba que te llevabas bien con mi familia- lo despistada no se me quitaba, y él lo había notado.

-Pues, porque déjeme decirle mi bella señorita que ese vestido no es digno de una hermosura como usted, aseguro que es cuatro tayas más grande que tu, el color es horrible, y el gusto es espantoso, no creo que tú te hayas puesto ese vestido por que quisiste-

-Y que le hace pensar que es el vestido que me hace ver mal-

-Simplemente, porque, no te veo brillando, tu das mucha luz, mucha hermosura, y hoy solo veo a una jovencita cohibida, envuelta en un atuendo que la hace sentir fea. Sabes aprendí que la ropa es un elemento muy importante en un persona-

-No me digas que eres un soberbio ahora- lo pique con gracia para ver que me decía.

-No bonita, la ropa por más sencilla que sea, debe hacer que la persona se sienta confiada, debe hacer que la persona se sienta cómoda, y que demuestre quien es. Por lo menos con solo ver el vestido de Hana…-

-¿Hana?- pregunte confundida.

-Hana, la amiga de Darien, estaban juntos en la escuela, son compañeros- me aclaro con nervios, Yasha no quería decirme de ella, y yo no lo forzaría.- Bueno el vestido de Hana me dice que quiere llamar la atención, y no esta errada, pues si miras, todos los muchachos de esta fiesta la miran- y el tenia razón, todos la miraban, menos Yasha, que era más un hombre de palabras, un hombre que razonaba todo como si fuera una novela, esa era la razón por la que Darien heredaría la empresa familiar, por que Yasha era de tipo bohemio, amante de las letras y el arte, en cambio Darien siempre quiso heredar esa empresa, y teniendo la suerte de que su hermano no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, tenía la oportunidad de ser el próximo heredero de "Imperio Dorado". Yasha, era mas de aspecto tierno, y suave, muy apuesto, y sensual, delicado poeta, pero no afeminado. Odiaba el físico como mercancía, y muchas veces me lo hizo saber, era de las personas que decía que la belleza esta en el interior, pero yo era necia para escuchar eso, pues la actitud de Darien me hacía pensar que la belleza era lo mas importante.

-Quieres tomar aire- no me lo pregunto, me lo estaba sugiriendo. Salimos al jardín principal, donde se respiraba una completa calma, Yasha me contaba como había encontrado en las letras un amor incomparable, había visto en su pasión de escribir todo lo que quería, había visto su futuro, y cuando le pregunte por el amor de pareja, me dijo que algún día "ella" tendría que llegar, pero cuando llegara, esta no debía ser una escritora igual que él, aunque seria agradable, pero quería que ella entendiera el amor que le tiene a la lectura, a los libros, a la escritura, quería que ella fuere su ninfa de inspiración, su más preciada valoración, quería que ella fuera sencilla, amorosa, extrovertida, altruista primordialmente, que no viera en él un apellido ni un imperio, que viera en él un hombre, solo eso .

Caminamos por el jardín respirando el olor a rosas que tanto yo amaba, y que tanto amaba mi Darien. Ese jardín lo construyeron por él, que amaba las rosas, y a mí me encantaba caminar por este, para sentirme cerca de él. Ahora que lo analizo mejor, era muy dependiente de el, y no me daba cuenta, o tal vez sí, pero lo tome como síntoma de enamoramiento. Nos quedamos un buen rato sentados en una de las grandes fuentes del jardín, y ya cuando la noche empezó a enfriar mas, tomamos rumbo a la mansión, y es aquí donde la verdadera historia comenzó. Vimos una pareja acostada en el pasto, la chica arriba, y el chico abajo. La chica trataba de subir más el vestido, parecía que acababan de disfrutar de un buen revolcón, y que iban por la segunda ronda. Yasha y yo quedamos estupefactos sin poder movernos, no queríamos alertar a nuestros amigos precoces de que los estábamos viendo, aunque desde su posición ellos no nos podían ver.

-¿De verdad te casaras con esa cerdita sin gracia?- escuchamos la voz melosa de una mujer. Me pregunte quien era, pero no la distinguía por lo bajo de su voz.

-Me ves cara de loco, casarme con esa chiquilla, no sé como mi padre me puede obligar a casarme con Serena. Cuando le dije que no me casaría con ella, dijo que me desheredaría, y Dios, hay que pensar si es mejor vivir en la calle, o estar amarrado de por vida con ese esperpento de la naturaleza-

Y mi mundo se derrumbo, el que estaba ahí, tendido en la hierba, con la chica encima suyo, era nada más ni nada menos, que el chico por el que pensé durante cinco años, era el chico al que le pensaba entregar todo de mi, al que le empezaba entregar mis años de ilusión, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer todo, pero el cambio. De ese niño lindo, que me rodeaba de atención, no quedaba nada, no quedaban las migajas de lo que alguna vez fue mi gran amor. Ese chico de 15 años, con porte magistral y elegante, no era el muchacho que yo ame, y que seguía amando. La forma en la que se expresaba de mi, abrió un agujero enorme en mi corazón, es que, no era lo suficientemente buena para un hombre como Darien, no era lo que un hombre buscaba. Y ahí cayó todo lo que mi madre decía, ella tenía razón, nadie se fijaría en mi, nadie.

-¿No la vistes?, es horrible, no sé como a mis padres se le ocurre algo así- Se escuchaba asqueado, y mal humorado. Para esta paso ya yo estaba llorando en silencio, tragándome con vergüenza mis sollozos lastimeros, sintiendo como me pisoteaban el corazón.

-Ya cariño, disfrutemos un poquito más, que sabes que estoy mojada y estrecha solo para ti- y los gemidos fueron mi música de fondo, mientras que yo corría hacia la mansión, sin mirar atrás, sin importarme que los zapatos se me hayan caído, sin importarme que mi vestido se haya rasgado, sin importarme entrar por la puerta grande y dejar que los invitados me vieran en esas fachas, no me importaba nada. Mi corazón estaba destruido, mi ego por el piso, y mi autoestima, mmm, no quedaba nada de él. Aquella noche me encerré en la habitación y llore como si la vida se me fuera en ello, llore en silencio, escuchando como Yasha me pedía que le abriera la puerta, pero yo quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie. Maldije como nunca pensé maldecir, jure que a Darien lo iba a ser sufrir, jure muchas cosas que no sabía si podía cumplir, pero ese día, descubrí que si de mi niño divino no quedaba nada, pues de la cerdita y con poca gracia tampoco quedarían ni sus cenizas.

Al día siguiente las noticias no se me hicieron esperar. Mi madre estaba que se moría de vergüenza al saber que su hija parecía una salvaje cuando regreso del jardín. En la mesa del comedor, estábamos Mamoru, Gea, Mi madre, Yasha, Hana, y Darien. Y mi prometido, la zorra de su amante, y mi madre, decían que no eran maneras de comportarse, pero todo lo que ellos decían, yo lo ignoraba. A mi lado Yasha tomaba mi mano, por debajo de la mesa, infundiéndome animo, dándome valor de aguantar todo ese daño psicológico y moral. Darien cada vez que hacia uno de sus malditos comentarios mordaces (aunque nadie lo notaba) me sonreía, y decía que lo que añoraba era que todos tuvieran envidia de la hermoso mujer que yo seria. Que debía arreglarme un poquito más, que sabía que debajo de ese pantalón de chándal desgastado y mis sudadera inmensa había una niña bonita (ok, otro fallo mío, por dejar que mi aspecto se viera tan patético, pero es que decir que aria pagar a Darien era una cosa, pero sentirme bien era otra, y yo de por si me sentía morir), cuando menciono lo de bonita, la estúpida de Hana no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Hana?-¡¡ Toma esa TARADA!! No se lo esperaba venir, pero no fui yo la que se lo pregunto, adivinen ¿quien fue?.... no lo saben, pues quien más """"Yashamaru""""". Hana no sabía que decir, se puso mas pálida de lo que ya era, y su boca formo una perfecta "O". En la mesa mi madre y los padres de Darien esperaban su respuesta.

-Yo, jeje, bueno- si de veras que es una tarada- es que me imagine a Darien celoso cuando más de un hombre vea a Serena hecha una diosa- oigan, la taradita no era tan tonta como yo pensé, ella era un haz. Está claro que mi madre y mis suegros se tragaron ese cuento, pero Yasha la miro con su cara de incredulidad, pero ella me dejo mucho de que pensar. La conversación se centro en decir mi futuro como futura esposa de Darien, que tenía que pulir mucho mis modales, y que debía centrarme en estudiar una carrera que me permitiera ayudar a mi "Marido" en los imperios. Pero como siempre hay un "pero", así como la Hana era inteligente a veces, pues también era una salida, que digo salida, METICHE.

-Pues yo opino que Serena estudie en el extranjero- si tu mira que buena fe me salió la fulanita esta, porque no mejor decía que si yo me iba se podía revolcar cuando quisiera con mi prometido

-aria enriquecer sus modales- ¿Es que no podían ver otra cosa que no fueran los putos modales?- su postura su elegancia. Un internado para señoritas sería lo mejor, ahí conocería muchachitas de su edad que estén también en sociedad. Tendría lecciones que la ayudaran a crecer como persona-

Y pues. ¿Qué creen?, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Yashamaru y yo, pero estaba claro que nuestra opinión no valía la pena. Las siguientes semanas pasaron de forma estremecedora, recuerdo que me tenían de un lado a otro viendo los preparativos para mi viaje. No tenía idea a donde iría, pero suponía que sería muy lejos de mi patria. Muchas veces me ponía delante del espejo y me hacia un examen completo, me miraba minuciosamente para ver cómo me veía, y me sentía pequeñita, pues siempre recordaba la sonrisa de Hana, sus grandes ojos verdes, su cuerpo de modelo Europea, y su cabello rizado que contrastaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cada vez que la recordaba, cambiaba mi atuendo por uno más conservador, y Darien cada vez que me veía me decía porque yo no podía ser más femenina.

-Extrañare estos paseos sabes- le dije a Yasha; al día siguiente seria mi viaje y el y yo nos encontrábamos en el jardín de mi mansión, pasando mis últimas horas en Japón, ya que mi prometido tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Me había enviado con un mensajero un osito gris, una rosa y una tarjeta que decía "Feliz viaje", tal parecía que tampoco iba aparecer en el aeropuerto, pero no me importaba, ya le había dicho a todos que no quería que me acompañaran, me daría mucha tristeza, y lo prefería así, pero esa no era la verdadera razón, ya les contare el ¿Por qué? Más adelante.

-Yo te extrañare a ti… prométeme algo- lo mire a los ojos, y el prosiguió- cuando llegues a donde quieras que vas, llámame, y dame tu dirección, si no quieres que los demás se enteren bien, pero yo soy tu amigo, tu confidente, y la decisión que tu tomes yo la respetare- no me sorprendí de lo que Yasha me dijo, el es muy observador, me hizo saber que estaba algo enojado con mi decisión, porque sabía que yo lo hacía para huir, y era verdad, había cambiado todo mi viaje, había decidido ir a un lugar donde nadie me conociere, aunque con mi nombre las cosas serian difíciles, pero tenía el presentimiento que ese nuevo país traería muchas cosas nuevas. No iría al extraño internado, ni me iría a Londres a donde se supone que debía ir, había tomado el globo terráqueo del estudio de papa, y lo había puesto a girar, luego lo detuve con un dedo, y vi el país. Pensé en ese momento que era una señal, porque ese país era muy pequeño en ese globo y que mi dedo quedara perfectamente en esa ubicación era una señal, y bueno, cambio los planes que tenía mi madre, pero ella de spa, al club no se percato de nada, luego vería que pasaba. Pase lo que quedaba de la noche hablando con Yasha, recordando cuando jugamos, recordando los pequeños momentos que teníamos juntos. Yasha en definitivo, desde siempre fue una parte muy importante en mi vida, y cuando Darien me demostró su verdadero rostro, volví a mirar a mi amigo, mayor que yo, pero que nunca me había dejado de lado, en cambio yo, menuda amiga, de veras que era una mocosa, es que, Yasha fue el primero que conocí, fue mi mejor amigo desde que andaba en pañales, y simplemente cuando conocí Darien, mi mundo empezó a girar en torno a él, y lo deje de lado. En cambio el, estaba ahí, dándome su apoyo como siempre, en definitiva, cuando llegara la "Ella" de Yasha, tendría que darle el visto bueno, no permitiría que cualquier cosa se metiera con él. Yasha forma parte vital de mi vida,, y no podía dejar que una arribista como la Hana se metiera con mi caballero, eso nunca, antes le quito el par de siliconas que se mando a operar el año pasado. ¿Se han dado cuenta que desvarió mucho? Si verdad, es que cada vez que estoy rememorado mi historia, salen a colación cosas que no me había puesto a ver, cosas que ignore, y que ahora veo que son muy importantes.

La cuestión es que, esa noche me acosté muy tarde, Yasha se quedo conmigo, hablándome, aconsejándome, dedicándome palabras hermosas, diciéndome que esperaba ver de mi la niña alegre que él conoció, y no esa pedazo de joven deprimida que era, sin brillo en mis ojos, con las ojeras marcadas por la falta de sueño, y la presencia patética que cargaba. Le prometí que cambiaria, aunque en mi mente no savia si seria para bien o para mal, quería ser tan impactante como Hana, pero en tono más natural. El día que volviera a ver a Darien, quería tenerlo besando mis pies, respirando el aire que yo respiro como si fuera lo más vital de su existir, que me siguiera como perro faldero, y que su albedrio lo dejara por mí, si nos ponemos a ver, creo que mi cambio fue muy radical, miren como pienso, a como pensaba antes, pero lo que sucede es que fui débil, sucumbí a mis más bajos instintos, deje que el odio que tenia fuera el motor de mi vida, deje que las ganas de ver a Darien a postrado ante mi fuera lo que me llevara a cambiar, pero no crean que todo mis años de goce fueron maldad, aprendí muchas cosas, que mas adelante sabrán, pues no todo fue sexo, lujuria y pasión, no solo ninfómana y descarada, quede siendo yo.

Hola a todos. Gracias a las chicas que leyeron esto, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Y miren que rápido actualizo, jejejeje, yo que siempre demoro meses, pero ven, esto es fácil para mí. Ah, pero no prometo actualizar muy rápido, estoy en la uni (Abu, que no se te olvide, si se te vuelve a olvidar le digo a mami luz que te lleve al médico por caso de alzhéimer) . Nos vemos y gracias a todos. Antes que se me olvide, gracias también por los alertas y favoritos, de veras eso me llena mucho, ahora me voy, tengo tarea que hacer (viste mami, tu hija hace tarea siiiiiiiii)

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	3. 03Jugarreta

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Antes fui inocente, soñadora, y vivas; ahora vivas, sexy y sensual. Soy lo que muchas mujeres quieren ser, soy la que tiene muchos hombres a sus pies, ****soy Serena Winston, fuego y pasión, Ninfómana y Descarada, esa soy yo.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Ninfómana y descarada**

**Jugarreta**

Soy codicioso, no lo niego frio y calculador, pero adoro serlo. Tengo a cuanta mujer quiera, por mi físico, mis dotes, y mi dinero, pero todo eso se lo debo a mi adorada y virginal prometida, jajaja, porque aunque tenga miles de mujeres a mis pies, tengo una prometida, que por gracia divina no veo desde hace mucho tiempo, específicamente desde hace once años, y todo gracias a la que era en ese entonces mi amante, la muy tonta creyó que me quedaría con ella, pero no, Honey es mas buena en la cama que todas las amantes que pasaron antes por ella.

-Darien, tenemos que hablar- saco de mis cavilaciones mi hermosa madre, ninguna mujer podría ser tan buena como ella. Mi madre es mi pilar, mi todo, aunque me sigue tratando como un niño a mis 26 años. Pero siempre ella será la mujer más importante de mi vida, la amo con todo mi corazón.

-Te escucho reina mía- desde que tengo memoria le digo a si a mi madre, es que ella es una reina, no hay titulo más bajo para ella.

-Serena, regresa- me dice con los ojos brillosos de la emoción, cosa que copia al instante, no podía darme el lujo de horrorizarme, cuando yo estaba claro de que ella algún día regresaría, y bueno la libertad no es eterna, pero tampoco lo es el cautiverio.

-¡¿Enserio?!- mi madre asintió- ¡Dios!, que bien, por fin, después de tanto tiempo la veré, ¿Crees que le gustare?- le pregunto ansioso, jaja, o fingiendo estarlo.

-Claro que si mi niño, ella debe estar emocionada de volver contigo, está hecha toda una hermosura según lo que me dijo su padre- si claro, eso es lo que piensan todos los padres de sus hijas mujeres- además que el tiempo pasa rápido, y mira que es inteligente ya que estudio Economía, pero tiene otro hobby, mmm no recuerdo muy bien-

Asique economía, aja, ya me lo imaginaba, tiene que ayudarme a administrar las empresas de nuestros padres. Y ¿Hobby?, si de seguro en ese internado de señoritas puritanas le enseñaron a coser, jajaj, debe ser eso.

-¡Ya lo recordé!, estudio otra carrera por las noche, por su fascinación por los autos, Mecánica automotriz, y es de las mejores- interesante, asique mecánica automotriz, eso sí que hay que verlo, me imagino la pobre mojigata no pudo encajar en cosas más femeninas, tal como la recuerdo, fea y desgarbada, y muy poco agraciada.

-¿Cuándo regresa?- tengo que jugar muy bien mis cartas, seré el novio más atento y fiel hasta el día de la boda, después de ahí, puedo esperar hasta que se unan las dos empresas, y ausentarme por las noches por "Negocios", Darien Shield eres un genio.

-Pues dentro de dos semanas la tendremos aquí…quita esa carita mi niño, que dos semanas se pasan rápido- pobre de mi madre, suele ser muy inocente a veces, se cree todo lo que yo le diga, pero gracias a Dios, mi padre la ama y la quiere, porque si no, pobre de ella, fuera igual que mi prometida cuernuda hasta los tuétanos.

-Te dejo mi niño, tengo que arreglar las cosas de su habitación, ya que Eitan quiere que se quede aquí por un tiempo hasta que el regrese de su viaje- pongo mi mejor cara de felicidad, cual niño en navidad, para hacer mas creíble la emoción que me causaba la llegada de mi prometida.

Mi madre se acerca a mí, y me planta un beso en la mejilla, y veo como se retira. Definitivo, es muy inocente, no está bien creerles todo a los hijos, pero bueno, las cosas empezaron hace muchos años atrás, cuando casi quedo sin nada pero gracias a la literatura y a esa cursilería barata pude hacer bien mis movidas.

Soy Darien Shield, tengo 26 años, soy el menor, pues tengo un hermano mayor Yashamaru Shield, de 29 años, al cual no le interesan las mujeres, las fiestas y el mundo del libertinaje, es mas ese tipo de hombre tierno, y espero que no afeminado, pero lo respeto, ha sabido cómo crear su propia fortuna a bases de poemas, novelas y demás escritos, aunque nunca he leído nada de él, deben ser geniales ya que por sus venas circula la sangre de un Shield.

Pero bueno, gracias a él también y a su inminente pasión por la cursilería tengo todo el dinero que alguna vez alguien pudo soñar. ¿Cómo paso? Sencillo, unas cuantas jugarretas, y ¡jaque mate!, la fortuna de la familia a mis pies.

Sucede que como soy el hijo menor, me tocaba un pequeño porcentaje de la fortuna familiar, y por ende la empresa quedaba a manos del hijo mayor, pero Dios es grande, y sabe que un hombre tan apuesto como yo, debía tener lo mejor.

-¡No quiero la empresa!, porque no entiendes que me gusta escribir- Yasha, como le decimos de cariño, desde muy niño mostro cierta… bueno mostro de manera bien explicita que no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, y eso a mi padre no le caía en gracia.

-MALDITA SEA YASHA, DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO- grito mi padre, mientras mi madre tranquila como siempre tejía en uno de los sillones del estudio de papa.

-Es un niño cariño, apenas tiene 13 años, no lo puedes tratar como a un hombre, si apenas está creciendo-

Y esa, señoras y señores, es la mujer que puede mantener quieta a la bestia de mi padre. Una mirada de esa mujer, y mi padre se derrite como cubito de hielo en pleno día de sol.

-Amor, mira que no puedes defenderlo, son cosas de la edad, eso de querer ser escritor, lo dejara pidiendo limosnas en la calle- que equivocado estaba mi padre, Yasha con su dedicación consiguió todo lo que tiene.

-Mami, por favor, no quiero hacerme cargo de la empresa- pidió Yasha con los ojitos abnegados en lágrimas.

-Amor, por favor, no puedes obligarlo – mi padre estaba vacilando, Yasha lo miraba con ojos esperanzados, y yo sentado al lado de mi madre analizaba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sabía que si mi padre aceptaba la propuesta de Yasha el que quedaba en la línea de heredero seria yo.

-¿Qué pasara con ella?- le pregunto mi padre a mi madre, y en ese momento me pregunte ¿Quién es ella?, pero antes de que las respuestas fueran contestadas, mi madre le lanzo una mirada significativa a mi padre, haciendo que al poco rato nos sacaran a mí y a mi hermano del estudio.

A diferencia de Yasha, que dijo que quería ir a la biblioteca, yo me fui por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación continua al estudio, donde se podía escuchar bien desde un pequeño agujero hecho por Yasha por una travesura nuestra hace un tiempo. Me coloque al lado del agujero y espere atento a que mis padres empezaran a hablar.

-Lo había olvidado, pero amor, Yasha ni siquiera sabe de ese matrimonio- ¿matrimonio?, el arroz se estaba cosiendo y yo ni enterado.

-Pero su relación con la pequeña Serena es hermosa, no ves cuanto se adoran ellos. Aunque Serena es una nena, quiere mucho a Yasha, y este no le es indiferente aunque él sea mucho mayor. Además, todo va viento en popa, te aseguro que si le decimos a Yasha que aceptando la empresa familiar se casara con Serena para unir los imperios el aceptara, sabes que la quiere- le dijo mi padre.

Asique así estaban las cosas, iban a casar a mi hermano con una heredera para hacer crecer a los imperios.

-Lo sé mi vida, pero él no quiere dejar sus sueños de escritor, dale tiempo-

-Tres meses, y no más-

Ahora muchas cosas cuadraban como el por qué mi madre salía mas con Yasha que conmigo, estaba tanteando el terreno para ambos, pero yo sería más vivo. Tenía tres meses para mover mis fichas, lo primero era lograr que mi madre trajera a la pequeña a nuestra casa, y eso no sería del todo difícil.

Hablando con Yasha, le dije que me sentía excluido de él y de mama, que ellos salían siempre juntos y que me dejaban de lado, aunque en cierto modo no era mentira, pero la cuestión es que Yasha arreglo las cosas con mama, para que la salida se cancelara, y trajeran a sus invitadas a la casa. Todavía lo recuerdo bien, fue tan fácil.

Una mujer de largos cabellos Negro y hermosos ojos miel, se apareció de la mano de una niña un poquito bonita, de piel blanca, gordita, con pecas en su rostro, un singular peinado que mantenía en orden sus cabellos dorados, y unos ojos hermosos, lo único puedo alabar, porque si hablamos de su forma de vestir, diría que hasta un perro puede combinarse mejor.

Mi madre y ella se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que yo estaba al lado de Yasha, viendo como estas dos empezaban a hablar a una velocidad exuberante.

-¡Oh! Que despistada- exclamo mi madre- Darien pequeño, ¿recuerdas a Eitan Winston?- yo solo asentí en afirmación, como no saber quién era el magnate de Tsu-nishi, era el dueño de una de las compañías más importantes en comunicación.

-Bueno, ella es Sayaka Tsukino de Winston, la esposa de Eitan- la mujer de cabello negro me sonrió de una manera que me hizo temblar; hasta el sol de hoy me pregunto cómo Eitan se fue a fijar en esa mujer, estaba claro que poseía una belleza sin igual, pero era más fría que las noches del Zaara.

-Mucho gusto, tú debes ser el pequeño Darien-

-Si señora Winston-

-No me digas así pequeño, prefiero que me digan Sayaka- yo asentí sonrojado, era parte de mi encanto, a los adultos le parecía adorable.

-Hijo, mira, ella es Serena Michelle Winston, la hija de Sayaka- y todo fue más fácil, esa niña me miro como si yo fuera el sol, y que les puedo decir, no era ta feíta, pero si le faltaba un arreglo.

Nuestras madres se fueron a tomar el Té, junto con Serena, mientras yo fui a la biblioteca con mi hermano. Tenía que sacar información de la minita de oro que era la rubia rechonchita.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Serena?- le pregunte sin interés a Yasha.

-Desde que nació- eso si me saco de base, las cosas entonces serian más difíciles. Tal vez ella me haya mirado como si no existiera nadie alrededor, pero Yasha me llevaba mucho camino recorrido.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- seguí con mi interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-

-Solo quiero saber, la conoces de hace mucho, tal vez la quieras como tu hermanita y me desplaces a mí. Siempre quisiste una hermanita-

-No seas tontito Darien, Serena es una gran amiga para mí, puede tener 7 años, pero es muy inteligente para su edad. Muy dulce y adorable; ella y yo siempre hemos tenido un lazo mucho más allá de las miradas- lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, cosa que no escuche bien.

-Ya veo-

Luego de la pequeña conversación con mi hermano, una sirvienta entro anunciándole a mi hermano que mi padre lo mandaba a llamar. Al poco rato llego ella, no mentiré, me toco el corazón: tenía los ojitos rojos, el vestido manchado tal vez de té, o café, no lo sé. Pero su carita llena de tristeza me destrozo por completo.

Le pedí entonces a mi Nana, que la ayudara a cambiarse, y luego de que estuvo presentable, me di cuenta de que era muy linda, solo que algo descuidada. Le pregunte por que había llorado, y ella entre lagrimas me conto lo que pasaba. Era siempre lo mismo, su madre la avergonzaba, la ofendía y la hacía sentir pequeñita e insignificante. Y he ahí, otra carta a mi favor, yo era como su psicólogo personal, su pañuelo de lagrimas, su salvavidas.

Las reuniones eran cada vez más frecuente en mi casa, y Serena y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Yo siempre salía a su rescate cuando su madre la humillaba. Y me mantenía al tanto de su cuidado, pero lo que empezó por compasión, termino siendo fastidioso, ¡No se podía cuidar!, cada vez era más frecuente las salidas al rescate, y Batman no era- pero debía agregar, que aunque resultara fastidioso serbia para que ella se ilusionara conmigo.

El tiempo paso, y las reuniones se dejaron de hacer en mi casa, pero un día, mi madre le comento a papa, que Serena estaba algo triste, y que ese cambio se debía a que no me veía.

-¿Cómo estas hoy hijo mío?- me pregunto mi padre. Me mando a llamar con carácter urgente aquella vez. Y Salí ganando con esa conversación.

-Algo triste papa-

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué?-

-Me da algo de pena-

-Debo adivinar que estas triste por cierta muñequita que ya no nos visita cierto- sí, que mas, muñeca de trapo dirás, pero tenía que seguir con mi actuación de niño enamorado.

-Ella me gusta mucho papa, y temo que si no me vuelve a ver las cosas entre nosotros cambien-

-Hijo, se que eres muy pequeño para estas cosas, pero he tomado una gran decisión. Algún día lo entenderás- no había entendido lo que había tratado de decir, pero mi madre de la emoción no me lo pudo ocultar, mi padre había decidido heredarme le empresa y por ende debía de casarme con Serena.

Al principio me sorprendí, una cosa era pensarlo, la otra hacerla; entonces caí en la cuenta de que ¡Tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella!, eso si no me caía en gracia, iba a dejar de ser un niño libre, ¿Qué sería de mi cuando fuera más grande?, tendría que estar con la muñeca de trapo como si fuera lapa.

Tuve diferencias con Yasha cuando le dije que no quería casarme con "Esa Desgracia", me soltó un golpe en el rostro. Fue la primera y última vez que Yasha me golpeo, pero hasta el sol de hoy no me ha pedido perdón, y parece extraño, pero yo lo respeto mucho, aunque desde aquella vez no nos hablamos.

-Asique, ¿Te casaras con Serena?- me pregunto el sin despegar la vista de un libro.

-No lo sé- le dije con desgana. Lo había ido a buscar porque mi madre me tenía hostigado con tanto jaleo sobre la boda, y apenas tenía 10 años.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?, pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, o eso es lo que hacías cuando ella venia aquí. Te la pasabas llamando su atención- la mirada de mi hermano era penetrante, y hasta puedo alegar intimidante, pero no me deje amedrentar. Sabía yo que Yasha quería a esa niña más que a mí, por eso la defendía tanto.

-Una cosa era ayudarla por ser una inadaptada social, pero otra a llegar a casarme con esa Desgracia…- me había interrumpido con un puño.

-¡JAMÁS!, ¡JAMÁS TE EXPRESES DE ELLA DE ESE MODO!-

-Pues lo hare cuantas veces me dé la gana, ella no es nadie, y tal vez acepte la propuesta de matrimonio, y solo por que se que nadie se casara con ella, siendo tan poco agradable a la vista-

-Eres un niño que no sabe lo que quiere, no sabes lo que dices- estaba rojo de furia, pero yo también podía tener ese mismo temperamento.

-Y TU UN MALDITO AFEMINADO- sé que me pase con eso, pero estaba enojado. Era mi hermano que defendía a una completa desconocida. Yasha estuvo a punto de golpearme, me tomo de las solapas de mi camisa y me levanto en vilo, pero se arrepintió y me tiro al suelo.

-Escúchame Darien Shield, llegara el día en donde querrás respirar el aire que ella respira, donde besaras donde caminas, y te arrastraras a sus pies. Porque sabes que el Karma es una perra, y lo que das es lo que recibes, pero a mayores escalas. Marca mis palabras hermanito, que algún día sufrirás y lloraras lagrimas de sangre por tu imprudencia- desde ese día, perdí a mi hermano, que diablos, no importaba decía yo, pero dolia.

Después de aquella discusión, las cosas se voltearon a mi favor. Papa nos mando a estudiar a Norte América, en lo que dura un parpadeo. En un momento estábamos hablando sobre nuestro futuro y en otro él estaba comprando boletos por vía e-mail.

Yasha, no me volvió hablar desde la pequeña disputa- en el transcurso del viaje trate de sacar tema, pero él se resignaba, y no me daba respuesta de nada. Era frustrante, ante todo es mi hermano, no un desconocido, y por culpa de esa niña lo perdí a él.

En todo ese tiempo, las cartas de la antisocial llegaban en abundancia. ¡ME TENIA HARTO!, es que no podía escribir una por mes, NO, a ella era la única que se le ocurría escribirme por día. Pero por Yasha tenía que devolvérselas, le debía escribir, porque si no, el me poni la mirada del mal, ya saben esa que intimidan, y la de el se llevaba el premio a la mejor mirada intimidante.

Los años pasaron rápido, y cuando caí en la cuenta, no me interesaba lo que pensaba mi hermano, asique deje de escribirle a la niña esa.

A los 14 años perdí mi virginidad con una chica de 17, ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Era mayor que yo, y todo porque soy muy atractivo, pero eso sí, ella me dio a probar un néctar sumamente delicioso, y eso es algo que no dejaría tan fácilmente.

Desde ese día, fueron muchas las de la lista: Abigail, Dana, Rut, Alexia, Christina, Las gemelas Mcwelf (si, un perfecto trió), Sacha, Michelle, Zaza, y la lista sigue.

Uno de tantos días en el pueblo americano, Yasha me hablo, después de años, y creo que fue la última vez que lo hizo- dijo que volvíamos a Japón, cosa que no me gusto, porque estaba saliendo con una hermosa rubia, Hana. Pero luego no vi problema, la invite con nosotros para que pasara una semana con nosotros en Japón.

Había una fiesta algo así, no me entere de mucho, ya que cuando llegamos estaba muerto de cansancio y lo único que deseaba era un reconfortante baño y una siesta, y eso fue lo que hice; después todo fue un borrón, mi madre levantándome, bañándome (yo muerto de vergüenza), vistiéndome, ¡QUE MADRE VISTE A SU PROPORCIONADO HIJO DE 15 AÑOS!, Shhh, la cuestión fue que de repente me encontraba en el centro de el gran salón ataviado en un saco gris, que no es por ser arrogante ni ególatra, pero me sentaba genial; me sentí por un momento como el príncipe Derek de la princesa encantada (maldita película que tuve que ver con Serena) cuando le presentaron a su prometida, con la diferencia de que Odeth era un encanto, y pues y al frente mío estaba ella, Serena, peor que cuando la recordaba.

No sé si era el escandaloso color de su vestido, o la cara de estúpida que me puso cuando me vio que hizo que mi cara mostrara incomodidad, y por si fuera poco el discurso de mi papa que me entraba por un lado y salía por el otro, me sentía mareado.

-Esta noche me honra en anunciar el compromiso- hasta ahí fui consciente de que mi padre llevaba un buen tiempo con su discurso, pero por más que trataba de prestarle atención, mis sentidos estaban en shock.

-De mi hijo menor Darien Shield, y la heredera del "Imperio Tsu-nishi" Serena Michelle Winston- y siento que me iba a desmallar…. ¿Cómo se le ocurre comprometerme a los 15 años?, no ve que hay muchas mujeres en este mundo esperando por mí, para que ahora tenga que estar con ese patito feo de un lado a otro.

Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto, y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de la fortuna.

-Hijo baila con tu prometida por favor- me pidió mi madre y a ella no le puedo negar nada.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida, encima de que la niña cuatro pies izquierdos me pisaba a cada rato, y yo de hito en hito que veía a Hana le pedía que me rescatara, pero ella me miraba con molestia, y para mi gran suerte se compadeció de mí.

-¿Me permite bailar con el prometido Señorita Winston?- le dijo Hana a Serena cuando la pieza termino.

-Sabes lo deliciosa que te ves en ese vestido-

-No trates de hacerme conversación Shield que estoy enojada contigo- ella me miraba indignada.

-Que te hice preciosura-

-¿Qué que me hiciste?, pues me traes a Japón solo para que… Huy!!! Shield, estoy que hiervo- y puse una mano en su muslo.

-No te pases de listo, que no eso no fue lo que trate de decir- yo la mire enarcando una ceja, ella solo me sonrió, y me perdí en sus ojos, acorte la distancia que nos separaba para saborear sus labios…- una voz me interrumpió antes de que lograra besar los labios de Hana.

-Disculpe Señorita, pero mi hijo tiene unas cuantas explicaciones que darme- me puse pálido, mi padre tenía una mirada matadora. Le dije a Hana que me esperara en el jardín, y me fui con mi padre al despacho.

-Te escucho padre-

-MALDITA SEA DARIEN SHIELD, ESO QUE FUE- yo me encogí de hombros, la bestia estaba enojada y no estaba mi madre para rescatarme.

-ESTABAS APUNTO DE BESAR A UNA MUJER QUE NO ES TU PROMETIDA, DELANTE DE TODOS LOS INVITADOS-

-yo…- no mentiré, estaba nervioso.

-No sé que esté pasando por tu hormonal mente, pero te vas a casar con Serena, y es mi última palabra, y a esa "amiguita" tuya la quiero fuera de mi casa mañana mismo-

-¡Papa!, no puedes hacer esto, Hana es mi amiga-

-NO ME IMPORTA, LA QUIERO FUERA, RESPETA A TU PROMETIDA-

-PUES NO ME QUIERO CASAR- le dije sin pensar.

-PUES LO HARÁS, POR QUE DONDE NO TE CASES JURO POR EL AMOR QUE LE TENGO A TU MADRE QUE TE DESHEREDO- y fue su última palabra.

Salí del despacho vuelto el diablo, estaba enojado, una cosa era tener que aceptar mi repentino compromiso, y otra tener que echar a Hana al día siguiente, esto se pondría feo.

-Sucedió algo con tu padre- me dijo ella cuando llegue al jardín.

-No quiero hablar de ello, solo quiero hacerte mía en este momento-

No tuve contemplaciones, ni nada por el estilo, me tendí en el pasto con Hana encima mío, que capto el mensaje de inmediato. Le aparte la ropa interior de lado, mientras que ella bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón, y con la agilidad que ella poseía saco mi excitado miembro e introdujo rápidamente en su cavidad.

Era delicioso estar con ella, una gran amante, pero tendría que ver como hacía para contarle lo de mi padre.

-No me has dicho que es lo que paso con tu padre-

-Hemos discutido, quiere que te vayas mañana mismo, porque siente que le estoy faltando el respeto a mi…-

-Prometida- dijo ella por mí. Me costaba decirlo.

-¿De verdad te casaras con esa cerdita sin gracia?- me pregunto con su voz melosa.

-Me ves cara de loco, casarme con esa chiquilla, no sé como mi padre me puede obligar a casarme con Serena. Cuando le dije que no me casaría con ella, dijo que me desheredaría, y Dios, hay que pensar si es mejor vivir en la calle, o estar amarrado de por vida con ese esperpento de la naturaleza- no podía deshacerme de Hana tan rápido, era mejor tenerla de mi lado mientras conseguía otra para bajarme la calentura que siempre me cargo.

-¿No la vistes?, es horrible, no sé como a mis padres se le ocurre algo así-

-Ya cariño, disfrutemos un poquito más, que sabes que estoy mojada y estrecha solo para ti- solo Hana podía hacerme sentir bien, bueno ahora esta Honey, pero antes era Hana la que me ponía feliz.

Hicimos el amor como desquiciados- lo que empezamos en el jardín lo seguimos en mi habitación, solo que al día siguiente Hana tuvo que salir de hurtadilla de mi cuarto.

En el desayuno, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Mi padre me miraba enojado, mientras que Sayaka regañaba a su hija por una espectáculo que hizo en la fiesta, sepa Dios que fue, pero no me importo, yo solo disfrutaba de las caricias de mi amante bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué opinas Darien?- me pregunto mi madre, y Hana dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Decías, madre, me eh quedado mirando la belleza de mi prometida- y saben algo raro paso, ella no me miro, pareciera como si ignoraba el lugar donde estábamos.

-Tu madre te decía sobre el comportamiento tan vergonzoso que tubo la señorita Serena ayer en el baile- el que no conocía a Hana que la comprara, lo decía de una manera tan dulce que pareciera que tuviera compasión por Serena.

-Yo opino, que dejemos eso así, y hablemos de cosas mejores, como lo hermosa que se encontraba mi querida prometida ayer, que decir, seré el hombre más codicioso de aquí a unos años, claro, primero debes dejar de vestirte de esa manera querida- si que buen actor soy.

-Se que bajo esas mudas de ropa, esta la hermosa preciosura de ayer en la noche- no sé si fue por mis comentarios o la manera en que lo decía, pero Hana no evito contener la carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Hana?- maldito Yasha. Hana se puso mas pálida de lo usual, y no sabía que contestar.

-Yo, jeje, bueno- si de veras que Yasha es un maldito- es que me imagine a Darien celoso cuando más de un hombre vea a Serena hecha una diosa- díganme si ella también es buena actora, Dios, que mujer.

La conversación se centro en mi cauti… digo en mi futuro como hombre casado, Hana estaba de lo mas metida en la conversación, hasta que uno de sus hermosos comentarios me salvo de años de encierro total.

-Pues yo opino que Serena estudie en el extranjero- mira que buena fe me salió esta mujer, sabía que tenía unas ganas enormes de decir si Serena se iba se podía revolcar cuando quisiera conmigo

-aria enriquecer sus modales, su postura, su elegancia. Un internado para señoritas sería lo mejor, ahí conocería muchachitas de su edad que estén también en sociedad. Tendría lecciones que la ayudaran a crecer como persona- Que inteligencia la de ella, y que poder de persuasión… TODOS ACCEDIERON, menos Yasha.

No importo, total, los planes estaban sobre ruedas.

Aquella tarde me despedí de Hana, pero ella prometió volver a hacerme compañía para que no sintiera la ausencia de mi prometida jajajjaa.

Las semanas pasaron entre preparativos. Enviarían a Serena a un internado en Londres, y allá se quedaría hasta que fuera necesario, por mi parte que se quedara todo lo que quisiera.

Quién diría que se quedaría once años en Londres, once años que disfrute a lo grande. Por lo pronto apenas que pise suelo nipón, me portare como el caballero que soy, nos casaremos, la hare feliz, y después, ¡El regreso de Darien Shield!

Esa niña poco afeminada, no sería mi carcelera por mucho tiempo, a no, eso sí que no, yo era, soy y seguiré siendo hasta que se me caiga el miembro, un hombre para compartir, y eso nadie, ni siquiera un contrato ante el gobierno, ni un anillo me lo impedirá.

¡Eso nunca!

¡Hola!, jejje, (Jaemmy cavando un hoyo para esconderse), bueno estén, jejje, dejo las respuestas de los rr, y me voy, jijjiji (Pepe cava con más fuerza… y eso que ayudas…. Es que se te atrapan a ti, me atrapan a mí, asique tu entretenlas mientras yo termino, pero YA)

Bueno, jeje, dejo las respuestas de los rr, de los dos cap.

AngieShields : bueno sobrina bella de mi alma!!!!, pues aquí me estoy reportando… sabia yo que eras una desvergonzada jajaja, pero que se puede hacer eso vino en tus genes de bruja jajajja. Y bueno, por ti, corte los párrafos, no quiero que después venga tu novio, y tu madre por mi cabeza… jajjaa y bueno creo que todas en un momento de la vida fuimos inocentes, pero gracias a Dios no caí tan bajo, jejjeje (no lo digo por nadie, ya veras xq lo digo) .

Milenia Angels : gracias bizabu por estar aquí, estén jejejeje, por favor, ahora si soy angel verdad, verdad? Mira que actualice, eso me da puntitos. Pero bueno a lo que voy, falta, para el reencuentro de estos personajes, ajjajaja, y sé que los cap son cortos, no se por qué, creo que vendrán más largo a partir del cuarto, creo muax besos

patty-moon-de-chiva: Mami luz, apoya a su hija en lo que escribe porque sabe que soy buena niña (cierto mami?)

karen Raquel: Hola hija de mi corazón!!!!!, gracias por estar aquí siempre, se que estas igual, o más ocupada que yo con la uni, pero gracias por sacar siempre tiempo para leer lo que yo escribo. Te quiero un mundo hija mía. Y bueno, ejjje, no demore un mes, fueron dos mesecito, ejjeje pero comprende a tu pobre madre, que no tiene tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Muax besos.

Luz K : ya yo sabía que eras una estupenda madre, y bueno estas cosas vienen en los genes que me heredaste, y de los cuales estoy tan orgullosa. Y bueno ya vistes porque fue que serena cambio, pero vemos que cierto pelinegro mas bueno que el pan, no a cambiado nada.

SerenitySey : hola pues, gracias por sumarte a esta historia. Espero que este cap te guste.

Neo Reyna Serenity : ehhh, hola nena!!, espero que este cap te haya gustado.

jHoNnY: Man! Ósea que falta de todo, que Raka!, ósea por favor, cuando parqueabas con NQH no pasaban esas cosas... Y gracias por estar aquí siempre. 

Seiya-Moon : hola nena, pues bueno para ver a la nueva Serena hay un peque proceso, muy divertido jejjeje. Espero verte seguido por aquí. Y bueno ya ves que Darien nunca cambio, tal vez lo haga en algún momento, pero eso será muy adelante. Y lo de Yasha, pues un amigo me hará el dibujo (déjame corretearlo) para que vean como yo lo imagino.

beabi: bueno el cambio, se verá pronto. Y gracias por leerme.

ISana55: bueno, me alegro que te guste esta historia, y con respecto a Yasha, ¡Yo también lo amo!, y no solo porque lo cree yo, si no por como es, yo se que si ahora te gusta, mas adelante lo amaras, ya lo veras, jejjeje. De ante mano, gracias por leer.

Princesita Serenity de chiba: Moscona!!!!!!!!! Aquí la mosquita más linda del universo, muajjajaja…. Por favor, de aquí saldrás pervertida, mira lo que dijo Ana, que a los 15 se pervierte, Señor, no quiero ni saber quién será la que te pervierta jajajjaa.

usagilita: hola (jeje que pena), si lo sé, dos meses, pero, pero, es que no tenía tiempo (compréndanme), jijiji pero aquí está un nuevo cap.. Espero que te gustes, muax bye.

Y bueno la mujer más bella del planeta, se despide, tan campante como siempre, y no dice nada de uno de los cap que mas adoro (Pepe se regocija por hacer ese Darien tan patán jajajjaja),y les recuerdo que los RR que dejen son gratis (enserio son gratis).

La película que habla Darien es la de La princesa encantada, que se convierte en cisne, esa.

Me despido gente linda, y bueno también las invito a leer mi nueva bebe, que se llama "Recuérdame", es un Sailor, que se sitúa después de la primera batalla con Beryl y su combo… bueno me voy, las quiero, y dejen su comen.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	4. 04 ¿Asercamiento?

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Antes fui inocente, soñadora, y vivas; ahora vivas, sexy y sensual. Soy lo que muchas mujeres quieren ser, soy la que tiene muchos hombres a sus pies, ****soy Serena Winston, fuego y pasión, Ninfómana y Descarada, esa soy yo.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**¿Acercamiento?**

No negare, parecía ladrona en mi propia casa; me había acostado muy tarde, pasando la media noche, y me levante a las tres de la mañana del siguiente día. Me aliste en silencio, mientras como estúpida dejaba mis lágrimas surgir, tome mis maletas, el porta retrato que veneraba en mi mesita de noche donde salíamos Yasha, Darien y Yo el día que conocí a Darien. Esa foto era lo más preciado que tenia, pues cada vez que la miraba recordaba que mi niño existió, y aunque la lucha fue una odisea, logre reconocer que en el camino que nos lleva a encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, todos cambiamos, sea para bien o sea para mal.

Salí con sigilo de aquella habitación que se trago cada una de mis lagrimas, y prometí que volvería siendo una mujer, sin miedos, segura de mi misma y segura de mis decisiones.

Era de locos, hacer lo que yo hice, salir de tu casa, irte a un país desconocido, aprender a vivir sola a la edad de 12 años, próximo 13, pero no negare que estuviera huyendo, aunque algún día regresaría siendo otra. Pero de que era cobarde lo era, y una vez me lo dijeron a los cuatro vientos, que era la niña más cobarde que había conocido, por haber huido de las personas que tanto daño me hacían, de haber huido de mis problemas, de mis temores y de mis miedos. Pero yo regresaría, regresaría a ponerle fin a mi pasado, y con el fin, tenía la esperanza de un nuevo inicio. Porque el fin no es motivo de tristezas, es la esperanza de algo nuevo, de empezar un nuevo ciclo, eso me lo enseño la persona a la que le debo lo que soy, a mi soporte y mi pañuelo de lagrimas, a Cleo.

Aquella madrugada, un taxi me esperaba en el portón de la mansión; a los seguridades les deje una carta para mi madre, y les dije que dijeran que había salido a las seis de la mañana- ellos me miraron interrogantes, pero yo solo les dije que los extrañaría.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba arrepintiéndome de irme, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que aunque me quedase, sería enviada a otro país, y ese si sería peor, porque permanecería todo una vida dentro de cuatro paredes refinadas, y eso no lo quería.

No les contare el protocolo de mi viaje por qué sería un desperdicio, pero si les diré, que mientras abordaba el avión, no pude evitar llorar y me odiaba de una manera al ver que las personas que viajaban en el avión me miraban con lastima; me sentía sola, y abandonada, traicionada y burlada, me sentí por el suelo, con el corazón destrozado y el alma en pedazos, era débil, lo acepto, pero sentía que Darien lo era todo para mi, mi mundo, mi aire, mi TODO. Deben de pensar que fue una idiotez sentirme así, cuando había dejado a un chico tan lindo como Yasha detrás de mí, pero es que sentía que esta lucha no le concernía a él, me concernía solo a mí, pero las cosas no son como uno siempre espera que sean.

Estando en el avión, deje que el cansancio causado por las lagrimas me arrastraran a la inconsciencia, y me llevaran con Morfeo al país de los sueños, pero solo soñaba con una boda, una maldita boda que no seria mía, y que al tiempo no quise para mí. Veía, a Hana entallada en un vestido blanco que gritaba "puta barata" (ni de blanco se le quitaba lo arrastrada), con el cabello recogido en un moño, y, maquillada sutil mente. A su lado, se encontraba Darien, ataviado en un impecable Smoking blanco, tan elegante como siempre, y me miraban y se burlaban de mí, mientras que yo lloraba, y veía mi patético atuendo. Pero se han dado cuenta que mi vocabulario es un poco mordaz ahora, antes era tierna e inocente, pero va!, con la gente que junto actualmente como no iba a cambiar mi modo de hablar.

El avión aterrizo a tierra panameña, si Damas y Caballeros, mi destino fue Panamá. No conocía mucho de ese país, solo que era llamado centro del mundo, corazón del universo, que tenía el famoso Canal y que en tiempo atrás fue llamado castilla de oro, pero de ahí no conocía mas nada.

El clima tropical de ese país, mas el sol abrazador de la tarde me dio la bienvenida, no dudaba que mi piel tomaría un color más oscuro, pero no me quejaba, estaba ahí para cambiar y lo haría de todas las formas posibles.

Salí del aeropuerto, y tome un taxi color negro, a quien le di la dirección, y me miro como si yo estuviera loca- pensé que no diría nada, pero me hizo un cuestionario de mi vida, parecía que los panameños le gustaba hablar, y el señor me lo confirmaba, aunque algo bueno salió de eso, ya tenía chofer para que me sacara a dar mis vueltas ya que no conocía para nada el país.

Me llevo a mi destino, una barriada llamada las Acacias. Mi casa se encontraba en calle 23, era sencilla, muy sencilla, no hay palabras para describirla, pero era linda; le dije al chofer del Taxi que me recogiera al día siguiente para averiguar lo de la escuela.

Me encanto entrar en mi nueva casa, y sentir el aire acogedor, la sensación de bienestar, y de encontrarme en el lugar correcto. Aquel día, me dispuse a desempacar, y al día siguiente, el señor Danilo (mi chofer de ahí en adelante), me llevo a ver mi matricula en la escuela a la que asistiría (recomendada por el), ya que la semana que seguía empezaban las clases. Fue extraño acostumbrarse a tener bimestres en vez de trimestres, y que las clases empezaran en marzo, y se tuviera dos semana de vacaciones a finales de julio e inicios de agosto, pero me acostumbre, es más, me encanto las grandes vacaciones, y los días feriados que se celebran en ese país, al que tome como mi patria.

Fui al colegio donde tomaría mis clases; el director con aire afeminado no tuvo inconveniente en meterme a esas alturas del ciclo escolar (claro después de haberle pasado un billete de 100.00), pues ya había iniciado el año escolar y yo ni enterada, pensé que iba a tiempo, estábamos en la tercera semana de marzo, por lo que no me perdí de mucho. Asistiría al octavo año de secundaria, ya que la prueba académica fue chicha de piña (jejee, ya se me pegaron las frases panameñas), la cuestión es que ese día, salí de la escuela con mi nueva profesora consejera que se ofreció a ayudarme a comprar mi uniforme, y los libros que habían pedido los demás profesores, el señor Danilo me miro interrogante pero le dije que después le explicaba.

Le agradecí mucho su ayuda, ya que sin ella, me hubiera perdido y vaya, si era una odisea tratar de moverme en un país desconocido, aprenderme los precios y saber el valor de la moneda lo era aun más.

Al día siguiente, martes, me levante con desgana, detestaba que la entrada fuera a las siete, no podían tener horarios mas tardes. La cuestión es que me coloque mi uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada azul marino a mitad de rodilla con una extraña faja de la cintura a la cadera, una camisa celeste con la insignia del colegio en el bolsillo, medias azules, y zapatos negros. Bueno el uniforme no era bonito, pero tampoco era feo, el cabello era tema aparte, debía hacer algo con el, era demasiado largo.

El señor Danilo pasó a recogerme a las 5:45 am, y sentía que no aguantaría todo el día despierta. Tome mi pequeña maletita con una libreta y un bolígrafo, mi cartera, y Salí rumbo a mi nueva vida; no negare que me sentía nerviosa, esta sería una etapa más difícil que haber salido de casa.

Al llegar a la escuela, vi a personas de niveles mayores con un uniforme diferente al que yo usaba, y que me gustaba más, pero eso no es importante, la cuestión es que me despedí del señor Danilo que me miraba de forma paternal mientras me decía que esperaba que me fuera bien y que me recogía a la salida; en ese momento no pude evitar añorar a mi padre- , entre al colegio, y me fui al segundo pabellón donde quedaba el área de primer ciclo, o en mi antiguo país, secundaria. Llegue a mi salón en el segundo piso, y cuando entre, solo dije un penoso buenos días, recibiendo un coro de buenos días a la vez. Parecía que todos se conocían, pues todos estaban enfrascados en conversaciones.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- y ahí fue la primera vez que la vi, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, la piel morena, y los ojos chocolates oscuros, Cleo, una chica gritona, peleona, altanera, extrovertida hasta los poros, y escandalosa a morir. Jajajaj, me di cuenta enseguida que era muy querida en su salón, todos los chicos la saludaban de beso en la mejilla, y las chicas también; llego y se acomodo en el ultimo pupitre pegado a la ventana, y empezó a conversar con una chica de tés blanca, ojos chocolates, y cabello liso castaño.

-Cleo, deja de gritar por amor a Dios- entro la profesora que me sonrió de manera tierna, ella era mi consejera y también mi profesora de matematicas.

-Tenemos una estudiante nueva, trasladada desde Japón, haber si te pones de pie- y así lo hice, me presente con algo de vergüenza, mientras que la mirada de Cleo me ponía nerviosa, era como si me reprochara algo, o me hiciese saber que hice algo muy malo, pero creí estar alucinando.

Una cosa era saber hablar el español con fluidez, y otra estar dando matemáticas con ese idioma, me sentía perdida, no entendía ni mierda, y al parecer no era la única. La profesora Carmen Soto, según lo que nos dijo ella era una máster en las matemáticas, y claro la mejor profesora de matemáticas en el "Instituto Comercial Panamá" ah, que por cierto así se llama el colegio donde me matricule, pero bueno, la cuestión es que veía mis notas finales en esa materia serian decadentes.

Al terminar la clase la profesora nos dejo una tarea que coño quede con dolor de cabeza, era mucha y tenía entendido que dábamos 8 materias por día. ¿Es que los profesores piensan que solo damos una materia? Pues creo que si por que las tres siguientes clases lo demostraron. Acababa de llegar y ya tenía una gran cantidad de tarea para el día siguiente.

-Hola- me saludo Cleo, y bueno, me sorprendí por que no creí que ella se quisiera acercar a mí. Ya saben lo de mi autoestima me hacía creer que no tendría amigos ni nada de eso. Lo sé era "Patética" con "P" mayúscula y acentuando con exageración la tilde.

-Hola- respondí aquella vez muy avergonzada, ella solo me miro como si estuviera examinándome, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Asique, Serena vienes de Japón- yo solo asentí- interesante, algún día me encantaría ir- y hubiéramos seguido hablando si no fuera porque la chica con la que empezó hablar en la mañana junto con otra de cabello rizado en castaños, piel morena y ojos claros, se la llevaban a rastras a su puesto.

-¡Cleo!, no entiendo ni verga, chucha explícame eso que no pienso quedarme con la chucha de su madre de Soto- esa fue la de ricitos, Dios quede con la boca abierta, es que estas chicas si eran mal habladas, sabía que esas palabras eran como decir orgia dentro de una iglesia, eran esas palabritas que llamaban palabras sucias, y si, de verdad eran muy sucias.

-Chuchi, ustedes Joden, que les digo Joden, cabrean, joo, yo me pongo a ver matemáticas cuando llego a Narnia, no ahora- les seré franca, cuando ellas hablaban muchas veces no las entendía, pero ya luego, mucho luego aprendí a entender su manera de hablar. Era entretenido verlas hablar entre ellas, era como presenciar un mundo diferente donde nadie más podía entrar.

-Viste Cleo, vales verga, explícanos, que hay tarea para mañana, y como la vamos a resolver- reclamo la blanquita. Ellas eran como un grupito exclusivo. La de cabello liso y piel clara era Kimberly Arjona, y la otra morena de cabello rizado Yamaly Ardines, y bueno entre las tres, la mas mal hablada era Yamaly, y como ya mencione era como un mundo aparte de todo lo demás, ellas eran esas personas populares pero sin aires de grandeza, y exclusivos por que según, odiaban la hipocresía, las malas lenguas y la vanidad, y la mayoría de las chicas que querían entrar al grupo, tenían uno de esos defectos.

-Ok, ok, antes de irnos les explico- Cleo era la pilona, pero fresca, estudiaba mucho, pero a la hora de hacer desorden ella lo encabezaba, era ese tipo ratón de biblioteca con una doble personalidad, sabía muy bien cómo comportarse en ciertos lugares, o eso parecía.

El día paso, sin complicaciones, y hasta ahora había sido saludado por alguna que otra persona del salón, pero tanto nombre latino, me tenía enredada. En el recreo podía quedarme en el aula de clase, por lo que me quede ahí, sentada en mi banca.

No hablaba con nadie, y creo que así seguiría, mi maldita timidez y baja de autoestima, me hacía sentir inferior a los presentes en el salón, todas las chicas hermosas, riéndose sin vergüenza de mostrar sus dientes blancos, o gritando bobadas para pasar el rato; era como si fueran libres de hacer lo que quisieran sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, pero yo era otra cosa, había crecido de forma muy diferente, y era vergonzoso hacer lo que los demás hacían según como me habían "educado".

Veía, como los demás se colocaban en la parte de atrás del salón, reunían las sillas y las ponían en círculo, y empezaban a cantar canciones que yo no conocía, según eran, canciones del patio o algo así, que eran las canciones de artistas panameños que no habían sido conocidos fuera de su país. Ellos se divertían, y aunque nadie cantara con una voz predilecta, ellos disfrutaban pasarla bien. Dentro de ese grupo, se encontraba Cleo, mientras que Kimberly estaba conversando con un chico gordito de cabello negro rizadito muy coqueto, ese era Jonathan Ramírez, ya se había presentado, y era muy amable.

Yamaly, tenía una hermana en el mismo nivel, pero en otro salón, y se encontraba con ella.

-¡Hey! Serena- me llamaron de la parte de atrás del salón- Ven únetenos- pero yo solo negué, Escuche que algún chico dijo, "Ridícula", y que Cleo le decía que fuera menos idiota. Desde ese día, nadie más me volvió hablar, ni siquiera Cleo que fue la que me hablo de primera. Me sentía vacía, sin encontrarme todavía, con una rutina que acabaría pronto con mi supuesta paz mental.

Pero así pasó por un mes y medio, yo siempre sola, sentada en mi pupitre, sin hablar, o pedirle ayuda a alguien. Ya nadie me dirigía la palabra, ni era muy tomada en cuenta en los trabajos en grupo. Como éramos un grupo impar, siempre me tocaba trabajar sola, pero no me quejaba, total era como la muda en mi salón, sin charlar, o tomar parte en las clases.

Ya había aprendido a manejar el dinero, y ya había hablado con mi madre que estaba tan distraída con su vida que dijo que esperaba que estuviera aprendiendo algo en ese internado; ni siquiera tenía idea que no me encontraba en Londres. A Yasha lo llame uno de esos días, y le dije que tenía amigas, se que era mentira pero no quería que él se preocupara, asique le mentí. Y con respecto a la escuela, pues, iba bien, no disque excelente pero bien, lo único que veía muy mal eran las matemáticas, y según dijo la profesora, el 98% del salón estaban en condición crítica, y yo hacía parte de ese grupo. Ya iban a empezar los exámenes bimestrales y estaba que me tiraba de un balcón si no buscaba una solución rápida.

-Estaba hablando con tu mama Kimberly, ella estaba preocupada por saber cómo ibas en mi materia, y se ha alegrado mucho cuando le dije que estabas muy bien, y que debías seguir así. Me pregunto por tu amiga, y le dije la verdad de lo que pienso. En este salón hay chicas que quieren parecer mayores, y solo tienen 13 o 14 años; y no sé qué sucede pero muchas se comportan de manera inapropiada, pero le dije que una de las mejores compañías que tenias era estar con Cleo, que aunque era muy desordenada y bullera, era gran estudiante, y una de mis alumnas preferidas. Con respecto a los demás, espero que sigan el ejemplo, y se pongan a estudiar para el lunes, mi examen no es fácil, y espero que recuperen sus notas. En este momento voy a decir que nota deben sacar para no traer fracaso, y con respecto a ti Cleo, si no quieres, no hagas mi examen, pero antes de que me vaya necesito hablar contigo por favor-

Dios el salón estaba que se sentía un estrés enorme, y muchas de las chicas miraban mal a Cleo, tal vez era porque no era una blanca paloma y les molestaba que la profesora mas jodida de nuestro nivel la alabara.

Solo eran como unas cuatro chicas que no se llevaban muy bien con Cleo pero bueno, yo ya la había visto en ciertos alrededores de la escuela besándose con cuatro chico diferentes, y parece que seguía con los cuatro pero ni uno sabia, pero a pesar de ser una zorra, porque eso era lo que consideraba de su persona, ella era muy estudiosa y no estaba en boca de nadie, como aprendí en Panamá, cuando uno come ¡Come Cayado!, yo la había visto, pero fue sin intención alguna de espiarla, pero de que sabia como jugárselas, se la sabia completa.

La profesora empezó a decir que notas necesitaban, y cada vez la cosa era peor. El sistema de nota era de 1.0 a 5.0. Podías sacar un 3.0 y estabas pasado, pero donde sacabas 2.9 hacia abajo, estabas listo y frito. Y yo necesitaba sacar un 4.5 para pasar ese bimestre, porque si no reprobaría, ya que era escaso empezar mal y terminar pasando el año bien, y estaba que me trepaba por las paredes, ósea si todos mis ejercicios tenían notas de 1.5, 2.3 y muy decadentes, como carajo sacaría un 4.5 en el examen que contenía todo el material de dos meses. Ahora sí que estaba mal.

-Serena, ¿Tu vives sola?- desde hace tiempo ella no se acercaba a mí, pero esa vez lo hizo, y lo agradezco.

-La verdad sí, mi mama está en Cancún, y mi papa en Europa- no era mentira, tenía meses que no savia de mi papa, solo que estaba en Europa por negocios, y de mi mama, bueno ella estaba vacacionando.

-Ok, ¿Dónde vives?- ok, era extraño, pero le respondí cada pregunta que me hizo, le dije que vivía en las Acacias calle 23, casa 109, y que viviría sola hasta terminar mis estudios. Ella me sorprendió diciéndome que se quedaría en mi casa hasta el lunes, que ella me ayudaría a estudiar, y estaba tan atónita que ni me di cuenta cuando sonó el timbre de salida y ella salió corriendo detrás de una chica llamada Cony con la que se iba todos los días a casa, o creo que se fue con la profesora de Matemáticas.

De veras que ella era extraña, muy extraña. Bueno ese día me fui tranquila a mi casa. Llegue a eso de las dos de la tarde, hora en la que el tío Danilo (como le empecé a decir a mi trasportista). Tire mis cosas en una esquina del cuarto, ahora usaba una maleta de lado, marca jansport en color rosado. Me quite el uniforme y lo puse en una canasta de ropa sucia que vendría a buscar una señora para lavarla el sábado, ósea el día siguiente. Me metí en el baño y me di una rápida ducha. Me coloque una franela, y un licra corto, encendí el aire acondicionado y me acosté a dormir. Me levante a eso de las cinco y algo de la tarde, e iba a llamar a pedir mi comida a domicilio para mi cena, a, ese es otro detalle, como no sabía cocinar, todos los días pedía comida a domicilio jejej si, era un desperdicio de dinero, pero papi tiene mucho, asique aprovechaba. Bueno como les decía, iba a llamar cuando alguien toco a mi puerta; me extrañe un poco ya que no recibía visitas de nadie, y no me llevaba con mis visiones asique no tenía la menor idea de quien fuera.

Cuando abrí la puerta, recordé de golpe lo que Cleo me dijo en clases, ella hablaba en serio, la cuestión es que yo no lo creía. Al frente de mi estaba ella con una maleta pequeña, y vestida de manera cómoda: short, camiseta y tenis.

-Buenas tarde… ¿Me vas a dejar pasar, o me quedo afuera?- me sorprendió de una manera inmensa pero díganme ustedes, no se extrañarían.

-Disculpa, pasa- le respondí yo cuando me recompuse, hice que dejara la maleta en mi habitación ya que no había acomodado la habitación libre, y luego nos fuimos a la sala. No sabía que decir o que hacer, era extraño, en mi anterior escuela no me relacionaba mucho con los demás por estar metida entre libros, tratando de ser "la novia perfecta".

-Sé que es extraño que te haya hablado hoy desde aquel día que llegaste a la escuela, pero lo cierto es que, me preocupas-

-pues no veo el por qué de eso-

-Serena, escucha bien, no te me alteres, que no estoy aquí ni por compasión, ni por qué alguien me lo pidió. Estoy aquí porque quiero- no la entendía, ¿Por qué ella quería ayudarme?

-Empecemos-

-Pero tengo hambre- me queje.

-Ok, cocinemos algo-

-Ruiz-Sama, yo no cocino-

-yo tampoco cocino, además no creo que sea difícil, me defiendo para no morir de hambre, y otra cosa, solo soy Cleo-

-Ok, Ru… digo Cleo. Pero es que yo pido comida a domicilio, si quieres pedimos una pizza, y cenamos, o no sé qué opinas-

Cleo me hacía sentir extraña, era tan segura, y tan extrovertida que no creía que alguien pudiera ser así, pero lo cierto es que ella lo era.

-Tranqui Sere, yo no como gente, no sé por qué eres tan pequeñita-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Te portas como si esperaras alguna reacción mala de parte de mí, es más del mundo entero. Llegas a la escuela, te sientas y no hablas con nadie. A veces te encierras en el baño y lloras, en el recreo no haces nada, solo suspirar y mirar hacia la ventana, como si hubiera algo interesante. Te frustras cuando sacas una mala nota en matemáticas, y te deprimes cuando la profesora te dice que esperaba una mejora de tu parte-

Cleo era directa, y me sorprendió de sobre manera esa actitud, pero si no fuera por eso, tal vez seguiría en ese cascaron.

-No quiero que te sientas mal mucho, menos que llores, pero te he observado, no como acosadora, pero siento que debo ayudarte a salir de ese hoyo, no sé porque, pero aquí estoy. Porque no secas esas lagrimas, te cambias por otro short y salimos a comer- estaba tan débil que lloraba por todo, y aunque ella me hablaba sin subir el nivel de su voz, me hacía sentir mal, cosa que ella no quería.

Le hice caso, y me cambio por un short, y unas chanclas, petición de Cleo que también estaba igual. Llame al tío Danilo y le dije que nos pasara a recoger. Se extraño al ver a la chica conmigo pero se alegro pensando que ya tenía amigas.

-¿Dónde las llevo señoritas?- nos pregunto.

-No lo sé, sabe que todavía no conozco nada de Panamá-

-¡QUE!, ósea que TU, viajas de Japón a Panamá solo para estar de la casa a la escuela, NO niña, que va, mañana debemos salir a dar unas vueltas por Panamá- dijo Cleo.

-Tío Danilo mañana nos puede recoger-

-No- respondió primero Cleo a lo que yo la mire interrogante- No se preocupe, que Serena conocerá Panamá como se debe, en colectivo, ósea Bus- el señor Danilo empezó a reír, pero yo no entendía, pero bueno ya vería.

-En la tarde, cuando terminemos de dar las vueltas Sere lo puede llamar para que nos recoja, oh usted estará en circulación-

-No, Serena paga muy bien por ser su chofer, asique me dedico solo a llevarla y traerla donde ella me diga- le respondió el señor Danilo mientras que yo iba callada.

-Bueno llévenos al KFC de plaza tocumen… por cierto Señor Danilo si usted ahora es chofer de Serena, porque no le quita las cosas de taxi al carro-

-Bueno estaba en eso, pero no había tenido tiempo, ahora que mañana usted saldrá con la señorita yo hago esas vueltas-

-Ya veo, y como se conocieron el señor Danilo y tu Serena- me sorprendió que me buscara conversación, pero era ridículo viendo como era ella.

-Bueno, cuando llegue a Panamá no sabía cómo llegar a la barriada, asique un seguridad del aeropuerto me paro un taxi, subí le di la dirección, y este señor me empezó a preguntar muchas cosas, entre ellas si sabia como manejarme en Panamá o si tenía familia acá, pero le dije que no a las dos, y él se ofreció a buscarme si lo llamaba, ahí caí en cuenta que no tenía ni teléfono ni celular, entonces al día siguiente después de matricularme y…-

-Saliste con Soto a comprar lo que necesitabas, y de paso a poner una cuenta de teléfono y de paso comprar un celular de contrato, lo sé porque me lo comento el día siguiente en la salida- termino Cleo por mí.

-Llegamos señoritas-

-Gracias Señor Danilo, si a Serena no le molesta usted se puede ir ya, y nos vemos mañana-

-¿Cómo se irán a casa?- pregunto el preocupado.

-Recuerde que soy panameña de pura cepa, asique tranquilo que así Sere empieza a conocer-

-Señorita Serena ¿Le parece bien?- me pregunto.

-Sí, creo que si-

Tío Danilo se fue, y me dejo con la loca esa que empezaba a sembrar confianza en mí; entramos al restaurante de comida rápida, Cleo ordeno por mí, y pague casi obligándola, ya que ella quería pagar lo de ella pero viendo que ella se tomaba muchas molestias por mí pues algo debía hacer.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, y empezamos a conversar. No me había sentido así desde hace mucho, me sentía diferente, me sentía libre, niña, joven siendo yo. Cleo me contaba de su vida, pequeños fragmentos, y de su personalidad, ella decía que estaba loca, pero consciente de sus actos. Una chica a la que aprecio mucho, ya que era increíble, no podía creer que pasamos dos horas en ese restaurante hablando, es mas ¡Yo estaba hablando! Con alguien.

Era tan divertida, que no importaba cuanto hablaba, siempre me hacia sonreír.

-ósea que tú mama creyó que te ibas a quedar a dormir con un muchacho- le pregunte yo a Cleo.

-Bueno era lo que creía, ese es un cuento que después te hecho, pero me tiene poca confianza, no le culpo, no he sido la blanca paloma que ella esperaba, pero puedo asegurar que soy virgen todavía-

-Y como hiciste para quedarte conmigo hoy-

-Le dije que tenía una compañera nueva, que parecía depresiva en extremo y que estaba en estado critico en una materia, por lo que me quedaría con ella el fin de semana para ver si se vuelve gente y no persona-

-¿persona o gente?, acaso no es lo mismo- estaba extrañada, Cleo tenía una manera peculiar de ver el mundo.

-persona es como un ente que se mete en un cascaron y gente pues un colectivo, como decir equipo o algo así, es un ser que se une a otros, que asocia con otros-

-Wao, que manera de hablar Cleo-

-Se que parezco este tipo de chicas, que no piensa, pero me gusta leer mucho, y no se pienso tantas cosas a veces, pensamientos que tal vez para mi edad no debería tener, pero los tengo, la vida me ah dado tropiezos, y eh aprendido de ello. Pensaras, ósea ella solo tiene 13 años, pero si te percatas, soy delgada con bonito cuerpo y aparento tener 17 o a veces más, lo que ha hecho que tengas novios mayores que yo. ¿Me creerías si te digo que mi novio tiene 18?-

-No puedo creerlo, tú tienes 13 y el es mucho mayor-

-No tanto, aunque sea raro, pero acostúmbrate a esto, en este mundo los hombres son una cosa increíble, no ven edad muchos de ellos, por eso salen con chicas como yo, jóvenes. Mi novio de los 11 años tenía 19, y no te asombres, tal vez te parezca promiscua, pero me doy a respetar, y como te dije sigo siendo virgen, y no lo digo como su fuera lo maravilloso, si no porque no me he visto en la necesidad de sentir a alguien piel con piel-

Me puse incomodo, nunca había hablado así con alguien, ella era tan madura para su edad, que parecía irreal. Hablaba sin tapujos, y sin vergüenza, tan segura de lo que decía, y de verdad, ahora que la miraba sin uniforme podía ver lo que eso ocultaba, una cintura pequeña, unas caderas anchas, piernas formadas, senos talla 34 (no pude evitar preguntarle, estaba frustrada por que los míos ni se veían), cabello negro largo, parecía mayor que yo, y sin mucho esfuerzo, lo único que le faltaba era edad, pero lo demás lo tenía.

Salimos del KFC, y caminamos hacia la esquina a tomar un taxi. Paramos uno en color rojo, y cuando subimos el chofer miro de forma lujuriosa a Cleo, ella empezó a decirme que su papa era PTJ, y empezó a explicarme que era como una entidad del estado arriba de la policía, por lo que el chofer dejo de verla por el retrovisor.

-Me dijiste lo de tu papa solo para que el chofer dejara de mirarte- le dije cuando abría la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, está muy viejo, podría ser mi abuelo, déjate de eso, es que piensan que soy que, nombe que va brother eso si que no. Pero dejando el relajo, mi papa si trabaja de eso-

-Ok, que tal si me baño, me cambio y nos ponemos a estudiar-

-Ok, pero hoy solo vemos un poco, que mañana salimos temprano para poder pasear con ganas-

Con Cleo, me la pase genial explicaba sin prisa, y cuando no entendía, me miraba de broma exasperada, y volvía a explicarme. Entendí a la perfección la mitad del material del examen y estaba emocionada. No solo por el hecho de que estaba aprendiendo, si no porque de la noche a la mañana, de un minuto a otro, ya empezaba a relacionarme con otros.

Ella no tubo inconveniente de compartir la cama conmigo; cuando estábamos listas para dormir a eso de las tres de la mañana (lo sé tarde, pero se nos fue el tiempo estudiando), su novio la llamo, ella no era empalagosa cuando hablaba con él, ni decía Te amos, o algo por el estilo, era neutra. Me pregunte si no estaría enamorada de él.

Cuando termino de conversar con él, nos acostamos a dormir, pero, mi sueño se vio interrumpido por una pesadilla, en el salía mi madre, gritándome que yo era una tonta, una estúpida, por otro lado Darién decía que jamás se casaría conmigo, y que no se fijaría en mi NUNCA. Yo corría y corría, por un túnel oscuro, pero tropezaba con el vestido naranja chillón. Cuando levantaba el rostro, muchas personas se reían de mi, y yo solo lloraba. Hana salía al lado de Darién en plena desnudes, diciéndome que era más hermosa que yo, y que nunca sería capaz de complacer a un hombre como Darién. Estaba mal, mi corazón estaba acelerado, y mi respiración agitada, grite llena de coraje, que se callara que no dijera mas, pero ella seguía burlándose, todos se burlaban, todos lo hacían… yo no podía mas, yo ya no podía, no aguantaba tanto humillación, que hice para merecer eso, ¿Qué hice?...

-Serena…. ¡Serena Despierta!- me zarandeo Cleo, abrí mis ojos, la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida, ella estaba al lado mío preocupada, y yo solo lloraba. Dejando salir lo que mucho tiempo calle, dejando afuera todo mi dolor, mi frustración. Ella me abrazo y dijo que llorara todo lo que quisiera, que me desahogara, que no dejara nada adentro, que las lágrimas ayudarían a limpiar y bajar el peso que cargaba dentro de mi.

Sentí como mi pecho se desquebrajaba, era una sensación sofocante, era como si no pudiera respirar como si todo fuera un peso extra en mi cuerpo que no dejaba moverme. El dolor era inmenso, y lo peor es que no sabía que me hacia llorar. No sabía si eran los tratos de mi mama, la traición de Darién, la forma de burla en la que todos me miraron el día de mi compromiso, o el haber huido. No sabía, pero cada vez que pensaba en una lloraba con más intensidad. Recuerdo haber descargado casi todo mi dolor entre los brazos de Cleo, y de repente me dormí…

Tranquila, y en paz. Algo que no había mencionado antes, es que esa pesadilla era una de las tantas que tenia. No dormía mucho, pero aquel día que Cleo me consoló logre descansar sin ni una preocupación, por que en mis sueños, ella aparecía parándose a mi lado, enfrentado a todos los que tanto daño me hicieron y me dije en mi inconsciencia, que quería saber de ella, quería conocer como ella podía ser como era, como había llegado a ser lo que era a su corta edad. Lo quería saber todo, y luego yo le contaría de mi, y que me ayudara, porque s de algo estaba clara era que Cleo Ruiz era mi nueva y primera amiga en toda mi existencia, y que con su irreal forma de ser, me ayudaría a superar cada traba en mi paseo para encontrarme.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

Hola a todas… sé que he demorado el año de la piña en actualizar, pero es que saben que estaba pasándola difícil con mi Laptop. Bueno el cap no es tan largo que digamos, pero es que todo esto es el preview de lo que será el finc en general. Quiero que vean paso a paso los cambios de Serena, como lo hace y como crece como persona. Por otro lado, si piensan que Cleo soy yo, pues si están en lo correcto, Cleo tendrá de mi, mi forma de pensar, mis experiencias, mis pasiones, mis talentos, pero también tendrá la combinación de una de mis mejores amigas, bueno de mi mejor amiga, que es una chica igual que yo con un autoestima alto, que le gusta bailar y lo hace muy bien, y que estudia psicología igual que yo… asique prepárense que desde el próximo cap empiezo de verdad con lo que es Ninfómana y Descarada, donde verán pasión, engaños, peleas, mentiras, y no estoy hablando de romance, porque bueno no será mi base. Así que a todas gracias. Y aquí está la respuesta de los rr

Selenney: Bueno nena, lo que Serena tiene en sus planes es algo que luego veras, pero primero hay que pasar la travesía con ella y su nueva amiga. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo con este finc.

Angel Negro 29: Bueno, sere franca no se si se quedara con Darién, pero si se queda con el, pues estén ejjejee…. Bueno falta para que esos dos se encuentren, falta, y mucho, asique tomate una pastillita de la paciencia gracias por leer bye. 

Patty Ramirez de Chiba :jjajajajjaaj manis me sorprendi con tu rr, quede O.O donde quedo la dulce de mi hermanita, jajaja, pero bueno ya veras que pasa. Y tranquis que tu sabes que yo también demoro en leer jajaj. 

beabi : ¿Yasha eh? Pues que te puedo decir, ese es el hombre de mis sueños, jajaa, pero vamos ver que sucede, aunque yo se lo que quiero. Y si el besara el piso, los zapatos y todo lo que sea de Serena, pero bueno, gracias por pasarte por aca. Muax. 

Dayanna : Otras que se suma a la causa de Darien Patán, ajajjaa pero bueno, aquí estoy yo tarde pero toy, jajaa. Espero tu comentario. Bye

Venus Anthea : es cierto Darien no tiene perdón, pero Serena en su travesía aprenderá mucho, por que la vida nos enseña tantas cosas, y ella apenas tiene 12, asique mientras le llegan los 23, que aprenda de todo un poco jajjaa. Nos vemos y gracias por leer. 

Neo Reyna Serenity : fiuuuuu, que comes que adivinas, man lo que se viene es fuego puro, ya veras como será Serena. 

Luz K : y luego me preguntan de dónde Salí tan Hermosa, Dios, por eso soy la mujer mas hermosa del mundo si mi madre lo es del universo jajaja…. Lo de Darien pues bueno ese ahora mismo no es importante por ahora, ajjajaa, ya veras después aunque ya vistes que niño era el antes, pero como tu lo dices y sabemos aveces es por un shock o por que lo aprenden, según Albert Bandura los niños aprenden de lo que ven, pero ya dejemos ese tema sanjado, que la protagonista aquí es Serena! Veras como será esta niña, Dios es que a esta si la tendremos que psicoanalizar jajaja, pero ya veremos. Gracias mami, me hace mucha ilusión que leas las locuras que tu hija publica. Por cierto voy a ponerme al corriente de lo que debo leer, huellas, destino y perdida. Por cierto que paso con perdida? Que no encuentro los rr q he dejado?

LITA JAPON :Holis primis, pues gracias por unirte al barco de Darien Patán, jajaja, entera, gracias por todo primas bella. Nos vemos bye

Bueno ahora si, me voy, chao, y ya saben que los rr son gratis, y que o se cobra por decir algo sobre el cap. Ahora sí, se despide la demonia por votación, la Mujer Asesina de FF por Sam Efrons, la mujer más bella del mundo mejor conocida como Cleo por Rosse, yo Jaemmy Ruisnchez, los quiero muax bye.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	5. 05 Primera Vez

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Antes fui inocente, soñadora, y vivas; ahora vivas, sexy y sensual. Soy lo que muchas mujeres quieren ser, soy la que tiene muchos hombres a sus pies, ****soy Serena Winston, fuego y pasión, Ninfómana y Descarada, esa soy yo.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Primera Vez**

-Ya estamos aterrizando, ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?- le pregunte a mi compañera de al lado.

-¿Qué crees tú?- gimió antes de ponerse ¿Verde?

Habíamos decidido bajarnos en el próximo aeropuerto, y esperar hasta que se sintiese mejor. La noche la paso demasiado mal, y no era seguro que ella viajara en esas condiciones.

-Oka-sama, Me duele la pansa, y siento que voy a vomitar todo lo que llevo en el estomago-

-Tranqui musume, ya pisaremos tierra- le dije tratando de reconfortarla.

-Pero tenemos que llegar a Japón, ¿Cuándo lo aremos?-

-Llamare para anunciarles que tuve un percance, y que voy después. Tu salud es más importante. Por ahora será mejor buscar un hotel, y luego un medico. ¿Te parece?- Por respuesta, recibí un asentimiento de su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?- me pregunto después de habernos hospedado en una habitación sencilla, de un hotel cerca del aeropuerto.

-En Ámsterdam- me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas- estamos al lado de…Alemania, o algo así, y muy lejos de Japón- dije dirigiéndome a la ventana.

-Oka-sama , voy a descansar, también deberías hacer lo mismo-

Y se durmió. Se veía tan indefensa y tierna cuando dormía, no como el remolino de energía que era cuando estaba despierta. Ella tan siquiera podía descansar, yo sentía que estaba más cerca de un reencuentro y me era difícil poder estar tranquila. Muchas cosas sucederían, y debía ser fuerte, tantos años aprendiendo de la vida, de mi misma, de los regaños y alegrías, no podían caer en vano. Aunque tomarme unos días de vacaciones antes de llegar a mi destino no sería del todo malo. Tome mi celular de la mesita que estaba al lado del ventanal.

-Residencia Wiston- me contesto una voz grave y perfecto idioma francés a través del teléfono.

-Me puede comunicar con Eitan Wiston- espere un breve instante hasta que tomaran nuevamente el teléfono.

-Cariño, creí que no recibiría llamada tuya hasta que llegaras al aeropuerto de Japón, ¿ya has llegado?- me hablo la voz de mi padre.

-Cambios de planes, Tsuki se siente muy mal- una exclamación de parte de él me hizo saber que debía calmarlo enseguida. Sabia como mi padre adoraba a su nieta- Tranquilo, estamos en Ámsterdam, voy a llamar a un médico para que la vea, y luego de que repose, le diré que nos quedaremos por aquí cerca-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunta dudoso.

-Pues, que tengo deseos de ir a Italia, Roma, hasta a Egipto, además estoy muy cerca, creo que Tsuki disfrutaría el viaje, para ella son vacaciones, igual para mí-

-Nena, pero…-

-Por favor papá, sabes que apenas pise suelo nipón, mi vida cambiara radicalmente, deja que pase mis últimos días de soltería con mi hija, además tú todavía sigues en Francia -

Luego de una que otras palabras, mi padre serró, haciéndome prometerle que le llevaría recuerdos para cuando él se uniera conmigo en Japón.

Me metí en la tina, esperando que el agua tibia me calmara, para ser sincera me sentía ansiosa. Deje que mis recuerdos me arrastraran…

Recuerdo haber despertado más frágil que de costumbre, y por si fuera poco el tacto de Cleo se había ido de vacaciones. No entendía donde se había ido aquella chica que me consoló por la madrugada, ahora solo había una mujer (pensamiento estúpido viendo la edad que ella tenía en ese tiempo) que me miraba con reproche.

El desayuno paso algo tenso, a decir verdad, me sentía como en un principio, como si lo poco que habíamos compartido se hubiera ido por un tubo. No lo entendía, ¿Qué había hecho?.

-Te ha molestado algo-

-No, ahora come vamos a salir- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cocina.

-Yo puedo lavar los platos, después de todo tú has hecho el desayuno-

-Segura que puedes, he visto tu vajilla, y toda estaba empaquetada. Ere capaz de lavar un plato. No me hagas reír, ve a bañarte, mientras yo hago esto- dijo mientras empezaba a fregar.

Los ojos se me ahogaron en lágrimas, pero no quería que ella me viera. Me fui a mi habitación, para después entrar a la ducha. Cuando salí, vi que la maleta de Cleo estaba revuelta, ella tal vez se había bañado en el otro baño. Cuando salí ya vestida, ella dijo que no saldríamos, que estudiaríamos. No fui capaz de preguntarle que sucedió para tal cambio de planes.

Pasamos el día estudiando, y dominaba el tema, pero la tensión era enorme. En la tarde, alguien la llamo, ella solo respondía con monosílabos, hasta que dijo la dirección de mi casa. No paso mucho tiempo cuando dijo que tuviera suerte en el examen del lunes, y se marcho sin decir más. Me asome a la ventana, y pude ver a un hombre muy atractivo, saliendo del carro y abrazándola, mientras ella le gritaba "Hola daddy", ese era su padre, y uno muy atractivo.

Confundida, y aterrada, no sabía que pensar, no sé como todo se había vuelto tan frio y así duro por mucho. Ella no me volvió a hablar, y si antes me sentía sola, en ese instante me sentí peor.

Mi cumpleaños, pasó sin nada emocionante, una llamada de Yasha, y listo, más nadie se acordó de mí. Ese día, me puse a recapitular mi relación con mis familiares. Sólo eran, mi mamá y mi papá. Y aunque estaba segura de que… Mentía, no estaba segura de nada, mis padres nunca tomaron interés por mí, claro hecho estaba comprobado, pues como era posible que habían pasado 4 meses desde mi supuesta ida a un internado en Londres y nadie se había dado cuenta que yo no estaba ahí. Como era posible que mi padre no se haya dado cuenta de las transacciones que yo hacía desde mi computador, como era posible, que nadie pensara en mi.

Junio dio paso a julio, tuve dos semanas de vacaciones, en las que prácticamente me la pase viendo dibujos animados, y tratando de incendiar la casa. No sabía cocinar, pero cada vez podía hacerlo un poquitín mejor. Aparte el Tío Danilo se ofreció a darme un tour por Panamá, en la que los lugares que más quedarían siempre en mi memoria, serian el _"Casco Viejo", "Las Ruinas de Panamá Viejo"_ y por supuesto los malls, como _Albrook, Multicentro y Multiplaza_.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, el año se estaba acabando, y no había hablado desde hace mucho con mis padres. Estábamos ya a una semana de los exámenes finales, y gracias a Dios, solo tenía que presentar el de matemáticas y ciencias naturales.

-Aparte de Katherine Vargas, Cleo Ruiz y Jonathan Ramírez, los demás tienen que hacer el examen. Enseguida les digo quienes necesitan una calificación muy alta para pasar el año-

Cruce los dedos, esperando no estar en esa lista. Era claro que matemáticas no era mi fuerte, pero había tratado de poner mucha atención, y concentrarme en esa materia de lleno. Para mi suerte, con un 3.2 podría pasar, cosa no muy difícil.

-Bueno, ya los demás saben que deben hacer. Ahora, quiero enfrentar esto. Cleo, tienes una suerte de haberte eximido en casi todas las materias, y que tengas buen promedio, ya me imagino que te enteraste que la profesora de ingles y español, no te pondrán el examen ¿cierto?-

-Lo sé- respondió ella.

Cleo había estado implicada en una pelea en el pasillo, no tenia conocimiento exacto de lo que había pasado, pero tenía entendido por los rumores que se corrían, que había sido una pelea muy pareja y que dio como resultado que se le expulsara, a finales, pero como dijo la profesora, Cleo se salvo por tener buenas notas.

-La primera vez que te vi, me dije que tenías una actitud muy fuerte, y que serias un dolor de cabeza, no me equivoque. Pero nunca imagine ver en ti, la chica que veo, eres joven, pero tienes una mentalidad y un espíritu, que no se deja amedrentar con nada. Eres estudiosa y responsable, y a la vez puedes ser alegre y escandalosa, demasiado- todos los compañeros se rieron- pero cuando se meten contigo, te pones como bicarbonato y vinagre. Y con todo eso, es increíble que tus notas no se vean afectadas. Me podrías contar como empezó la pelea-

- Ella no fue la que empezó profesora- dijo Yamali.

-Eso lo sé, pero la que salió mal parada fue Cleo, no tu-

-Ella solo estaba defendiéndose, en primera, nunca fue mi intención de que ella tuviera que pagar los platos rotos, pero veo que no se pudo evitar. La culpa fue mía, Clara y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero la amiga de ella, no se llevaba con Cleo. Vio en la pelea de Clara y mía, la oportunidad de desquitarse, la ofendió, le grito en pleno pasillo…-

-Y Cleo, como no tienes palabras en tu boca, te lanzaste encima- dijo la profesora, cortando la explicación de Yamali.

-Me dijo zorra, estúpida, imbécil, tarada, niña hueca, y un montón de cosas. Y yo- por un momento me miro- no dejo que absolutamente NADIE, me ofenda, jamás. Sólo mis padres me regañan y alzan la voz, ella no es nadie para maltratarme verbalmente, además, no tenía por que decirle nada, ella quería provocarme, y lo logro, lo que resulto en una pelea. No estaba para gastar mi saliva con ella-

Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

La sema de examen llego en un instante, ya para ese tiempo sabia tomar un bus, he irme a mi casa, había aprendido, y ya sabía manejarme un poco por el país. El primer día de examen, solo fui a buscar notas; de camino a la parada, había un taller de autos que me encantaba ver, en la entrada de aquel local siempre estaba parqueado un Mustang color amarillo, que en lo personal me parecía divino. Al día siguiente martes, volví a ver el mismo carro que veía con frecuencia, pero había una diferencia, sentado en el capo de este, había un hombre de tés blanca, cabello negro, y buen cuerpo, el levanto la mirada y me sonrió, y sé que en ese momento debía estar roja.

Cuando fui el miércoles a presentar mi examen de matemáticas, me entregaron un paquete pequeño para Cleo. Quede desconcertada, no la vería, y no sabía porque me lo habían dado. Decidí dejar pasar eso y marcharme a mi casa, estaba cansada, el examen de matemáticas estaba muy pesado. Volví a ver al hombre del día anterior, con la diferencia de que él se me acerco.

-Te he visto de una semana para acá. Pasas siempre por aquí y observas mi auto. ¿Te gusta?- me pregunto él.

Yo quede más blanca de lo que era, no sabía que decir, el tipo era sumamente apuesto, y tenía una voz que hacía que mi cuerpo tuviera reacciones desconocidas en ese tiempo para mí.

-Yo… pues… si me gusta- le había respondido muy nerviosa.

-¿Dónde vives?- ya se, ya sé, no debería hablar con extraños, pero quería hacer algo loco, algo que no entrara en los parámetros de lo correcto, y en el momento que pensé en eso, algo en mi se removió, algo cambio.

-En las _Acacias_-

-Ya veo, yo sólo vine a supervisar, hoy tenia día libre, si quieres te llevo-

Y saben, acepte. Sentirme dentro de aquel hermoso auto, con ese hombre mayor y que me miraba con adoración era una sensación única. Tal vez fui ingenua de nuevo, pero no importaba, me sentía libre, le encontré sentido a lo que hui, esto era lo que quería en un principio, pagarle a Darien con la misma moneda, y si él me era infiel, yo también lo seria.

Muchos pensarían que mi actitud era irresponsable, infantil, inmadura, pero no pueden culparme por hacer algo loco por primera vez en mis 13 años. Era diferente la manera de sentirme, no era el mismo sentimiento que Cleo sembró en mí, ese sentimiento de amistad y protección. No, este sentimiento era diferente, no lo entendía, pero se sentía extraño y me gustaba.

Los nervios, mi corazón latiendo rápido, mi respiración errática, todo era nuevo para mí. No era como me sentía cuando miraba a Darien de manera soñadora, esto era diferente, algo más humano y primitivo, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me sobresalte cuando escuche la pregunta.

-Serena Wiston… y usted- El tratar a una persona de usted para mi tenía un significado especial, era saber si querías un trato formal, o uno más personal.

-Soy Víctor Manuel, tienes un asentó diferente, no eres panameña, verdad-

Su conclusión me dejo un poco desarmada, era algo tonto, obvio que no era panameña, ¿Cómo podía confundirme?, no era claro que era extranjera.

-Es difícil decir quién es Panameño en este país, estamos entre un crisol de razas, te puedes encontrar con panameños de padres cubanos, españoles, franceses, colombianos, etc. Lo único que los hace diferente son los acentos, pero tú a leguas parecías una panameña, solo que tu acento me ha dejado claro que no lo eres-

-La mayoría de mis compañeros son de cabello castaño, negro, algo rubios, pero no tan pálidos como yo, aparte sus ojos no son de este singular color. ¿Cómo me confunde?, no lo entiendo-

-Como te dije, estamos en un crisol de razas, aquí puedes encontrar a un negro (*) de ojos verdes, o a una culisa confundirla con indostana y resultar que no tiene familia de esa cultura, son cosas como esas. Pero dejemos eso aparte, ¿De dónde eres?-

-Japón- me miro de reojo contrariado- Mi padre es Francés, y mi mamá japonesa-

-Eso explica tu linda combinación- me sonroje instantáneamente, el ser blanca, muy pálida no ayudaba mucho- Vives con tus padres- aseguro.

-No, vivo sola, mis padres me mandaron a estudiar aquí- mentira más grande no podía ser, pero para mi suerte el me creyó, aunque estaba algo contrariado, por el hecho de que haya entrado al país sin necesidad de un tutor, sinceramente no había pensado en ello, pero como mencione antes, el dinero mueve muchas influencias, y aquí era uno de los países más corruptos, y podía vivir a base de comprar una que otra ley.

-Llegamos-

-Gracias- no sabía cómo despedirme, pero para mi sorpresa él sí.

Soltó el cinturón de seguridad, y se inclino levemente en mi dirección, poso su mano en mi roja mejilla, y me susurro de las maneras más dulce lo hermosa que era. Me pregunto a centímetros de mi boca, si podría volverme a ver, y yo en el estado de inconsciencia en que estaba le dije que sí. Antes de saber que hacía, sentí sus labios posándose en los míos, y eche a un lado lo que dicen de la experiencia, me acople a sus besos, a la forma en que sus labios se movían sobre los míos.

No haber besado a nadie, no hizo que fuera torpe en el beso; era como si fuera nato en mi humanidad, algo de instinto.

Una sensación inexplicable se paseo por mi cuerpo, cuando la lengua de él, se metió en mi boca, cuando sus manos se clavaron en mi cintura, cuando quede sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Sentí algo duro debajo de mí y me sentí húmeda por primera vez. Experimente el deseo, el dolor en los pechos, la calentura de mi cuerpo, el escozor en mi cuerpo. Quería dejarme ir por mis instintos, por mis hormonas, pero Víctor no tenia esos planes.

-Te veo mañana- menciono bajito sin dejar de darme besos por el rostro.

-Si-

-¿Me das tu número?- me pregunto, y en estado todavía de fantasía, se lo apunte en un papel.

Me acosté en mi cama todavía sintiéndome extraña. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y todo lo que paso a lo largo de los meses fue pasando como una película. Todavía no podía evitar el dolor al recordar la traición de Darien, pero mi sed de venganza seguía latente. Ya no entendía que aria, ni cuál era el fin de mi venganza. Estaba confundida, si saber que gratificación me traería hacerlo sufrir. Tenía claro que dañarlo a él no me haría sentir mejor, me haría estar en el mismo saco. Pensé por un momento dejar todo por zanjado, he irme al internado, podría darle una buena suma a la directora, y nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado, pero así como llego la idea se fue. Ahora solo era alguien en completa confusión, pero tenía libertad, libertad que me seria arrebatada si pisaba suelo ingles.

Así de confundida, decidí tomar una ducha. Estaba en uno de los países más calientes de América central, y para tiempo de diciembre el clima se ponía más fresco, por lo que no entendía el calor que recorría mi cuerpo.

Con el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo, rememore mi primer beso… había escuchado en conversaciones ajenas, como eran. Dulces, suaves, tiernos, todo un sueño, pero yo, yo no me sentía de esa manera, no encontraba esa dulzura, ni esa ternura que escuche hablar, mi cuerpo simplemente sentía un ardor, un ardor que no sabía cómo quitar o solucionar.

Decidí entonces tomar una ducha para quitarme el calor que tenia, cambiando la temperatura, para el agua fría. Lo que no sabía, era que la única forma de quitarme el calor, era con la persona que me hizo que la tuviera.

Moje mi cabello y deje que el agua enfriara mis ideas, pero mis manos, poseídas por algo, se movieron con delicadeza por mi cuello, bajaron hasta mis pechos, donde los toque con suavidad, mis caricias eran seguras, y por una razón desconocida en ese tiempo, me causaban placer; deje que mi mente fuera más lejos, y desee. ¡Si, era deseo!, desee que fuera Víctor Manuel, el que con sus avilés manos me recorriera, que con su experiencia me instruyera, por ese camino tan placentero que yo apenas estaba conociendo.

Hipnotizada por la placentera sensación brindada por mis manos, deje de tocarme uno de los pechos, y baje la mano libre hasta mi sexo. Al inicio me asuste cuando palpe mis labios externos, y sentí un pequeño choque eléctrico en mi bajo vientre, pero esa parte primitiva de mi ser, me empujo a seguir, y lo hice; recorrí con suavidad mi cavidad, degustándome con las sensaciones, que cada roce en mi intimidad creaba, aprendiendo con cada toque una nueva sensación.

Lento, suave y delicado, era así como me acaricie por primera vez a mí misma. Tome entre mis dedos aquel brote tan sensible, pequeño, y capaz de hacerme delirar con un solo toque en el. El agua seguía recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, una de mis manos en mis pechos, y la otra en mi intimidad. Las piernas se volvieron gelatina, no supieron sostenerme, y no quise que me sostuvieran, el placer descomunal por el que pasaba mi cuerpo, solo me hacia querer terminar lo que estaba experimentando.

Sintiendo la frialdad de las baldosas debajo de mis nalgas, deje mi cabeza apoyada en la pared, abrí de par en par mis piernas, y me toque con más profundidad. Conociendo cada pequeña cavidad, cada centímetro, cada parte de mi. El rostro de Víctor Manuel llego a mi mente con una mirada diferente, los ojos oscuros por el deseo, la boca con una sonrisa socarrona, lo deseaba, quería con todo mi ser a ese hombre, aunque fuera la primera vez que le viera de cerca, la primera vez que le hablara; pero quería a ese hombre, no con un sentimiento romántico, lo quería de una manera carnal.

Imaginándome entre sabanas, y debajo del cuerpo de él, sentí como poco a poco, una telaraña de sensaciones crecía y crecía en mi vientre; decidí intentar algo más, y metí dos dedos en mi cavidad. Al inicio fue incomodo, pero mientras me acostumbraba, una ola de placer me azotaba- empecé a bombear con más entusiasmo, casi poseída, sintiendo mi errática respiración, mi cabeza dando vueltas, mis sentido de la audición perdido, no escuchaba, no veía, solo imaginaba y sentía. Cada bombeo era un gritito de placer, cada imagen de Víctor y mía, hacia que la telaraña se anudara en una vorágine de sensaciones; con una envestida más de mis dedos, sentí como mi interior los apresaba con fuerza, y de mi garganta saliera un sonido sensual.

Un líquido extraño, salió de mi interior, cálido y casi trasparente; viscoso al tacto. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, mi audición volvió, mi vista algo nublada, y un rubor por mi rostro apareció. Me levante del suelo alterada, resbalándome en el intento- volví y me levante con más cuidado, pensando en lo que había hecho, a mi mente llego todas las sensaciones, sentidas en los minutos pasados, ¿o serian horas?, no lo sabía; pero recordar todo aquello, hizo que mi cuerpo volviera a tener la misma sensación de cosquilleo…

Asustada termine de bañarme, tratando de no tocarme, más que lo necesario. Entre a mi cuarto, me vestí y deje de pensar en lo anterior. No sabía que había hecho, me había gustado pero ha la vez asustado. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, y no sabía que era. Algo en mi estaba cambiando desde mi encuentro con Víctor Manuel, y aunque el miedo era latente, la nueva yo, aquella que quería cambiar, quería dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando en mi recién despertada sexualidad.

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela casi por inercia. Y cuando llegue, me percate que no tenía que haber ido; seguía pensando en mi encuentro con Víctor Manuel, y las actividades que realice en la tarde, en el cuarto de baño.

Así mismo como llegue a la escuela, decidí marcharme. Salí de mi salón de clases, y me encamine a la salida, pero no imaginaba que me encontraría con Cleo, sentada en el piso a mitad del pasillo, y acompañada como siempre de chicos de niveles más avanzados. Fue en ese momento que sentí celos de ella, de su belleza, de su facilidad para socializar, de su manera tan alegre de hablar y expresarse. Pero a la vez la odiaba, porque todos veían en ella una chica alegre, pero yo veía a una ridícula, que solo quería llamar la atención. Nadie había visto que tan déspota podía ser ella, y ella solo vendía esa imagen de niña hermosa, altanera, estudiosa y sociable.

Trate de pasarla por alto, pero ella se percato de mi presencia. Me llamo con un grito, tan de ella el ser así. Y sentí más celos. Ósea, me había hablado un día con toda la amabilidad del mundo, tratándome como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, y al día siguiente me trataba como una mierda, y ahora estaba ahí llamándome con una sonrisa después de meses, de no hablarme, casi a finales del siclo escolar, ¿Qué rayos tenia ella en su cabeza?.

-¡Hey Espera Tsukino!- la había ignorado, pero ella me siguió. Definitivo no entendía a esta chica.

-¿Qué desea Rui-San?- le conteste con respeto.

-Hey, soy solo Cleo… pero como sea, oye, porque no me volviste ha hablar. De verdad no tuve equivocación en calificarte como una estúpida, miedosa, he incapaz de enfrentar sus problemas-

Ok, Esto era el colmo, primero todo lo que pasa en meses atrás, y ahora viene y me insulta, en pleno pasillo… ¿Vacio? En qué momento se había vaciado, no tenía ni la menor idea, y me seguía preguntando, ¿Qué rayos tenia ella en su cabeza?

-Oye…tu- Se que suena repetitivo, pero que puedo hacer, ME ODIABA POR ESE MIEDO TAN ESTUPIDO.

-¿Qué?- y otra vez el maldito rostro de altanera que tanto detestaba en ella. No sabía el por qué de la actitud de Cleo, pero ella si lo sabía, como sea, esa actitud, esa pose de superioridad, todo en ella, activaron en mi, algo, que hizo que una lluvia de palabras salieran de mi boca, y todas ellas, insultantes. No recuerdo muy bien todas ellas, pero cada vez que le decía algo ella solo sonreí, lo que me hacia gritarle mas y mas. Y cuando termine de gritarle todo, ella seguía sonriendo, se me acerco, y creo que esperaba un golpe no aquel abrazo, y sus palabras que si recuerdo, y recordare siempre.

- No soy una santa, engaño a mi novio, juego con muchos hombres, bebo alcohol, y fumo. Pero sabes, una de las cosas buenas de mí, es que digo lo que pienso, hago lo que siento, y no dejo que nadie me pase por encima. Nunca olvides esto… Nadie en este mundo, tiene el derecho de hacerte sentir pequeña e insignificante. Tienes la capacidad para enfrentar a todos, y debes saber que el miedo se tiene siempre, pero está en nosotros mismo cambiar aquello. Me has sorprendido, y todo lo que piensas de mí, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho, y ¿sabes? Así me amo-

Se separo de mí y me regalo una sonrisa, que yo le devolví al instante, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero lo que se, es que no me arrepiento de aquel encuentro.

-Por cierto, paso el fin de semana a tu casa, debemos hablar de muchas cosas, además te debo una salida- y se fue, con su sonrisa, con su caminar seguro, y su ego en las nubes, pero me di cuenta que ella era simplemente así, y se aceptaba como tal. Pero, ¿Yo quien era?

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?, viste la hora, es muy tarde-

-Tranquila Tsuki, solo estaba recordando una conversación que tuve con una gran amiga en el pasillo de la escuela- Me mira sin comprender, hasta que una sonrisa se planta en su rostro.

-jaja, que cosas tan raras recuerdas… vete a dormir, es tarde, muy tarde- y se durmió, se ve que está cansada. Termine, de colocarme mi pijama, tome mi caja de cigarros, y Salí al balcón a dejar que los recuerdos llegaran a mi mente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a casa?-

Había vuelto a pasar por el taller, y volví a ver a Víctor Manuel. Tan varonil y galán.

-Si quieres, no me enojo- el sonrió con sensualidad, mientras que yo, internamente me sorprendía, de la facilidad de coquetear con él.

Abrió la puerta de su auto para que yo subiera, y antes de cerrarla me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que lo único que logro, fue alterar mi estado. Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, y la sensación de calor estaba nublando mi ser. Él subió al auto, y dio marcha a mi casa, entrelazo nuestras manos, y siento que aquella vez, iba a una velocidad muy elevada.

Lo que paso después, quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria…

Llegamos a mi casa, bajo del auto, abrió la puerta para que yo bajara, me abrazo por la cintura, y me dio la invitación mas excitante que podría dársele a una niña de 13 años.

-Quieres que te acompañe hoy cierto- y en mi estado de calentura (porque después de todos esos años, se que era lo que tenía mi cuerpo, una gran calentura), asentí.

Abrí a puerta con todo mi cuerpo temblando como una hoja, y sintiendo la respiración de Víctor en mi nuca, que mandaba un millón de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin pude abrir la puerta, entramos con prisa, el me tomo entre sus brazos y me apoyo a la puerta, me alzo en vilo, haciendo que mis piernas por inercia rodearan su cintura. Sentí su miembro vivo como el mismo, pegándose a mi sexo, que ya había empezado a palpitar. Me besaba con ternura, con pasión, con una delicadeza, como si yo fuera una muñeca que estaba punto de romper con su toque. Me devoraba con la mirada, haciéndome sentir poderosa y sensual. Sentía sus manos recorriendo mis piernas debajo de mi falda, y yo solo me dejaba llevar. Mi respiración era errática, mis manos acariciando su espalda; Deseaba a ese hombre con todas mis fuerzas, lo deseaba de una manera inmensa.

Sin dejar de besarnos, y en esa posición, me dirigió a uno de los sillones, me acostó con mucha delicadeza, y siguió besándome, quito mi camisa, y creo que toda la calentura se fue de mi rostro. Yo era plana como una tabla, no tenia senos tan grandes como los de Cleo, o Yamali, ni como los de aquella Hana. Mi cuerpo era simple y sin curvas. Trate de taparme, pero él me lo impidió.

-Me siento un pedófilo a tu lado, eres tan niña, pero a la vez tan mujer. Despiertas en mí un deseo único. Dime que no quieres seguir, y saldré por esa puerta y no te veré más. Dime que si, y te juro que te llevare a tu alcoba, y te hare mujer, recorreré tu cuerpo con mi boca, y te hare sentir sensaciones de puro goce. Respóndeme pequeña Serena, quieres que te haga mujer, o te deje aquí-

Y yo solo respondí el cómo llegar a mi habitación. En ella, quite del medio toda su ropa, una mujer había despertado en mi, una con un solo fin, el hacer que ese hombre gozara con mi cuerpo y que yo gozara con el suyo. El quito mi ropa, o lo que faltaba de ella, con demasiada parsimonia, y por cada canto de piel expuesta, su boca le hacia un culto de adoración.

Mi sexo palpitaba con insistencia, pero Víctor, tenía todas las intenciones del mundo, de hacer esa primera vez un encuentro maravilloso. Me trato como una princesa, y una zorra a la vez. Cada vez que me besaba y bajaba de apoco hasta mi sexo, me miraba de reojo, con esa mirada lujuriosa, y sus besos eran tiernos y delicados, pero capaz de hacerme vibrar; su lengua encontró la cueva sin recorrer entre mis piernas, abrió con ceremonia mis labios, y empujo su lengua al interior. Un grito de ahogo salió de mis labios, un gruñido tan ronco y sensual, que hizo que el acelerara sus movimientos.

Aquella telaraña que había sentido el día anterior, se anudo con más fuerza, en ese sin fin de sensaciones. Un corriente recorrió desde mi cabeza, hasta la punta de mis pies, trataba de separarme entre ese mar de pasión, porque sabía que saldría aquel liquido de mi interior, pero Víctor, seguía como un sediento en el desierto que acabara de encontrar el agua. Y esa fuente era yo. Un grito alto salió de mi boca, y así mismo aquel liquido, pero Víctor siguió bebiendo, sin separar su boca de mi sexo; Levante la cabeza un poco, y aquella imagen de Víctor entre mis piernas, fue demasiado para mí. Como pude, lo empuje para quedar encima de él, pero él fue más hábil y me dejo bajo su cuerpo. Esta vez con su miembro erecto entre mis piernas.

-¿Estás segura que quieres continuar?, es un paso muy hermoso en la vida de una mujer y quiero que estés segura, porque no te estoy ofreciendo nada, ni estabilidad, ni un noviazgo, soy mucho mayor que tu Serena, tengo 32 años, y esto que estoy haciendo es ilegal-

-Yo, no sabía que fueras tan mayor, pero no me importa, por favor, termina-

Sé que fue una locura total, pero estaba como ya había mencionado, harta de seguir todas las reglas, de ser la niña buena, de ser quien no era. Deje que aquella mujer dentro de mí me dominara, y dejara que aquel hombre me penetrara, con suavidad. Al inicio fue doloroso, PUTA, muy doloroso, pero lo que le siguió después, fue indescriptible. Si mis manos, y su lengua me habían hecho estar en el cielo. El que me penetrara, y se moviera en ese vaivén tan delicioso me hizo subir a la cumbre más alta del mundo, y tirarme de cabeza, en un espiral de placer total. Su ahora rostro crispado de placer, sus voz ronca en mi oído, y sus besos hambrientos, hicieron que mi orgasmo fuera más potente, más intenso, mas sobrenatural.

Mi cuerpo estaba muerto, casi sin vida, y él a mi lado abrazándome, y besando de tanto en tanto mi rostro.

-Debo irme- pensé que me dolería eso, pero no me importo.

-ok- fue mi única respuesta.

-Mmm, cuando quieras volver a repetir, solo avísame-

¡Hay Dios!, quien iba a decir, que yo perdería mi virginidad, con un tipo que no conocía, del que solo obtenía sexo y regalos, y del que después de un año me enamore. Pero ya es tarde, debo dormir. Otro día será el mañana, y seguiré recordando, tal vez lo escriba en un diario, hasta podría venderlo. Quien quite, que mi vida pueda ser publicada en un libro, una historia, mmm, "Ninfomana y Descarada" , una historia apasionada. Seria buen titulo…

Hola niñas. No tengo excusa, saben si tenía inspiración, parece mentira, pero me siento frente al computador, y empiezo a escribir un montón, pero sucede, pues que tuve un ataque de pereza total, en seguir escribiendo, pero saben es mi naturaleza escribir, y ya no podía seguir sin hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado, y niñas, porfis, lo de las edades, recuerden que es basado (no todo) en la vida real de alguien, y eso de las edades, del cómo se conocieron fue en ese tiempo, que es casi nada, pero lo demás decidí cambiarlo, para respetar a la que tuvo esa vida. Asique no se alteren, queda mucho por delante, mucho que dar, y de verdad, hay muchas cosas que vienen.

P.D: Las respuestas a los RW, pues, no creo mandarlas, porque ya me demore, mucho jejjjeeje, las amo.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro **_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	6. Despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
